


Tell me the story

by usingmymadeupname



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad & Spiderson, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usingmymadeupname/pseuds/usingmymadeupname
Summary: It has been 7 years since the fight against Thanos. The Avengers had won but at what cost? Half of the team survived and were doing fine on earth, but the other half? No one knew. No one remembered.Except for a 10 year old Morgan Stark, who is hearing the familiar voice of a young boy telling her stories about her parents. She just wants to know what really happened all those years ago…OrTony, Peter and other Avengers never returned from the battle with Thanos and it's up to Morgan to find them.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This story has been writing itself in my head for weeks now and i just needed to write it even though i'm a bit busy at the moment and the plot itself is a little bit crazy. The main focus of the story is going to be the relationship between Peter, Morgan and Tony, i hope you like it. 
> 
> A little chronological order for this to make sense: This is post Civil War, post Spider-man: Homecoming and some events are during Infinity war and Endgame but the plot of the story is very different from anything that happens in both movies, you’ll see.
> 
> English isn’t my first language so I’m sorry for any mistakes, try to ignore them or tell me about them so I can fix them.
> 
> Enjoy the story.

** Prologue **

Tony had taken it upon himself to keep a closer eye on Peter. The kid was very capable, as he had already proved several times and he had some pretty awesome powers, but he was still a kid. After that homecoming mess, Tony intended for their relationship to be one as mentor and mentee. Nothing more, nothing less. 

When the kid rejected his offer to join the Avengers, he decided that he wanted to spend time with Peter outside their superhero activities. If the kid was not ready to be an Avenger, well, that was okay. So knowing Peter was a science nerd –much like himself- he offered him a real internship at Stark Industries to keep the kid close. 

At first he was fooling himself thinking it was because he felt responsible for the kid and he wanted to be a good mentor but with time he realized Peter was more important than that. He saw him as his kid. Like the son he never had. He wanted to do right by him. So they grew closer and closer. Peter would come over to the compound almost every weekend to work on the lab with Tony or even some training in the gym. May and him were sort of co-parenting. 

He and Pepper reconciled. In the press conference that was originally held to inform the world Spider-man was the newest member of the Avengers, well it turned out to be the occasion to make public his totally-prepared and not-at-all-just-planned engagement announcement. 

They married a month later and were expecting their baby girl not so long after. Peter was there since the beginning. He was the one talking with Pepper when she started going into labor and was not panicking at all when it happened. A few hours later, the world welcomed Morgan H. Stark. Tony definitely didn’t cry when he held her for the first time and he definitely didn’t take a picture when Peter held his little sister in his arms. 

Tony made sure to include Peter in his life, especially since Morgan was born. He was already part of his family, as well as May and he didn’t want him to think he was forgotten, since they were both his kids. Peter was -in all ways but blood- Morgan’s older brother and he knew the kid loved her as his little sister. 

Tony was happier than he had ever been in his life. He was married to Pepper and now he had Morgan. Rhodey and Happy were her honorary uncles. Peter was her older brother and soon May became her Aunt May. The Avengers had split up but he gained a new family, and he knew he would protect them with his life. 

Everything was perfect. Until a couple of years later, that things started to get complicated. This random guy called Doctor Strange suddenly appeared at the compound and told them he was the guardian of the Time Stone, one of six infinity stones. He told them about its power and how an alien race had tried to take it from him a few days earlier. He told them about Thanos and the threat he was for the universe. So they needed a plan and back up, none of which they had since the team had split so long ago, but you never really know what to expect when you are Tony Stark.

¤¤¤

After the Civil war the ‘Rogue Avengers’, like the media now called them, had gone into hiding for a while. After leaving Bucky in Wakanda, Sam, Nat, Wanda and Steve just traveled around and dealt with life being war criminals, trying to take on bad guys whenever they could, while Clint and Scott stayed home with their families. 

They had gotten used to this way of life but then, after a couple of years, an attack on Vision happened while he was with Wanda. Some weird alien race tried to take the mind stone off of him. They managed to stall them long enough to get help from Steve and the others but they knew they needed help, someone was after that stone and it wasn’t a good sign. 

So naturally, they went to Tony, hoping the fate of the universe would be more important to the man than the division and rivalry the team had been going through for the last few years. They were surprised, however, when they arrived at the compound. They encountered not only Tony with Spider-man, but also this new wizard guy called Doctor Strange.

He explained once again the power of the stones and how Thanos, if he got all 6 infinity stones together would snap the universe in half. Now, with the fate of literally everyone at stake, they decided that staying together was the best way to prepare for a threat like this, hiding and protecting the two stones that were on earth (mind and time) and hoping Thanos didn’t find the other 4 (space, power, soul and reality.) 

Since the ‘Rogue Avengers’ were technically still criminals, there was a lot of talking, fighting and yelling to get them back on the right side of the law, but in the end they managed to bring the team back together, under new accords and new leadership. Ross was no longer on command which was a great relief to all of them. Scott came by occasionally while Clint decided to stay with them, they needed all the help they could get. Even T’Challa had been informed of the situation and Bucky returned as well. Eventually, they became a team again. 

¤¤¤

Peter had managed to keep his identity a secret for the amazing record time of 2 weeks. Rhodey and Vision already knew who he was, obviously. So after meeting the Rogue Avengers that were not Rogue anymore, they started to train and spent a lot of time together to prepare for what was coming. Even though he knew Tony would try to keep him away from the fight, he also knew he would have to help them, if the threat was as big as they were imagining. 

So he joined them for team’s activities such as training and eventually, they all found out who he really was and to his surprise, they were all really supportive of it. They all cared for him and helped him train. They were starting to act like a family again. 

He had even convinced Doctor Strange to teach him the basics of magic –mostly because the inner nerd in him wanted to do magic- and with that weird looking ring Doctor Strange gave him, he was starting to learn how to create a portal, that yellow sparkly thing that he does. Well, it was a work in progress. 

Sometime after everything between them was settled, Thor and Bruce arrived from space with Loki, a new scary woman called Valkyrie, half of Asgard and the space stone. Telling their adventure in Sakaar and how on their way to earth they encountered Thanos, who wanted to take the space stone from them. They lost some people along the way but managed to escape and arrive on earth to warn everyone. 

Unfortunately, the presence of a third infinity stone on earth meant that Thanos would be attacking them, sooner or later, so they needed to be prepared. Also, Fury somehow got the news of the situation and called someone named Captain Marvel. Apparently she could be a real help against Thanos. 

Peter was 17 and Morgan was about to turn 3 when it all happened. They were just chilling in the common room, like they did most evenings. With not much to do, some of them were watching a movie, some of them were reading or in their rooms. Peter was with Tony in the lab. He had just graduated high school and was about to go to college. To MIT, much to Tony’s pride, so they wanted to spend as much time together as possible. 

That is when a spaceship arrived. Everyone panicked, thinking it was Thanos but the people on board were actually allies. They introduced themselves as the Guardians of the Galaxy, they were in possession of the reality stone after taking it from the Collector and now were looking for the rest of the infinity stones to keep them away from Thanos. 

They informed them that Thanos had previously obtained the soul stone by sacrificing Gamora, her daughter on Vormir and had taken the power stone when he decimated a planet called Xandar. 

Now, his logical destination would be earth, were the rest of the stones were. They were all into fight mode, spending days planning the best way to deal with the threat.

The original plan had been to separate the stones. Take them to different places so Thanos wouldn’t have them all together in one place, but then decided that with an army like Thanos’, it would be better for them to stay and fight together.

So now, the new plan would be to try and retrieve the stones Thanos had already taken, while the stones they did have would be divided between them to keep them apart and protected. They were in the middle of talking and arranging everything when Pepper came running into the room, carrying Morgan in her arms and a panicked look on her face. 

There was a giant spaceship outside and that could only mean one thing. Thanos was coming.


	2. A journey to the past. Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stones were separated into teams. 
> 
> Strange and Wong were in charge of protecting the time stone, with Drax, Mantis and Pepper. 
> 
> Thor, Valkyrie and Loki were protecting the space stone.
> 
> Bruce, Bucky, Sam and well, Vision were protecting the mind stone. 
> 
> Natasha, Clint, Rhodey and Scott were protecting the reality stone.
> 
> Tony, Steve, and Carol were in charge of retrieving the power stone. 
> 
> Quill, Groot, Rocket, Nebula and Wanda were in charge of retrieving the soul stone. 
> 
> And Peter? Peter had the most important job. To take Morgan away from the compound and away from danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of the battle.  
Okay, the next couple of chapters are the complicated ones, so many important things happening. Everything from now on will be based on what happens here so I’ll try to explain this well. If not, I’ll do a little summary at the end notes of the next chapter so you won’t be confused with the rest of the story.  
Remember English isn’t my first language so sorry if you find any mistakes, which you probably will. Anyway, enjoy!

** A journey to the past. Part I **

Thanos was coming. Even if they had a plan, they weren’t 100% ready for this but Thanos was here and they had to work with what they had. The fate of the universe depended on it. Strange had the time stone. Vision had the mind stone. Thor had the space stone and Natasha had the reality stone. They needed to retrieve the soul stone and power stone. Now, they would be divided and split into teams to go face Thanos and his army. 

Everyone left to suit up and get ready to fight. Everyone except Tony, Peter, Pepper and Morgan, who stayed in the room. Peter was about to leave to get his suit but before he could, Tony stopped him. He glanced at Pepper and with a nod of her head he approached the kid and said “Pete, wait. You are not coming with us to fight.”

“What? What do you mean? I’m ready for this. You know I can help!”

“I know you can Pete” He sighed and gave a short glance at Morgan “But I actually have a more important job for you to do”

“What is it?”

“I need you to take Morgan out of here”

“Wait, what? What about Pepper?”

“I’m going to use the Rescue suit Tony built for me.” Pepper answered. “Pete, you know I love you and you are part of our family so we don’t want to put you in danger. We want you to be safe, both of you. I’m going with Tony and we want you two to stay together.”

“But… I want to help… with Thanos”

“You are helping kid. I wouldn’t trust Morgan with anyone else. I know you will protect her. And I also need to keep you safe. Right now, those aliens are going to be after all of us, you need to evade them and escape.”

Peter was about to protest this plan that Tony had obviously been keeping from him but Tony talked before he could complain “Don’t give me that look. You know it’s for both of your sakes. And for my peace of mind. Put on your spider suit just in case. Use the tunnels underground, you know your way around them. Once you are out of the compound, go to May’s, she is probably with Happy and _stay there,_ you hear me? No matter what. I need you and Morgan out of danger”

Peter was not happy with this plan. _At all._ But if Pepper was going to be on a suit along with Tony, then it meant they were in real trouble. And they needed to keep Morgan out of the fight so if they trusted Peter to do this, he would make sure she was left unharmed “Okay” he said reluctantly. 

Pepper was hugging Morgan and kissing her forehead as they said their goodbyes. She passed the little girl to Peter saying “We trust you with her and we know you’ll keep her safe. Just make sure to look after yourself too, okay? Be careful”

Tony went to hug his kids tight, he placed another kiss on Morgan’s forehead and kept an arm around Peter “I know you don’t like this but it’s my job to keep you safe and sound. Both of you. Okay? Stay safe. I love you”

“I love you too. Stay safe”

¤¤¤

The stones were separated into teams. 

Strange and Wong were obviously in charge of protecting the time stone, with some back up from Drax, Mantis and Pepper. 

Thor, Valkyrie and Loki were protecting the space stone.

Bruce, Bucky, Sam and well, Vision were protecting the mind stone. 

Natasha, Clint, Rhodey and Scott were protecting the reality stone.

Tony, Steve, and Carol were in charge of retrieving the power stone. 

Quill, Groot, Rocket, Nebula and Wanda were in charge of retrieving the soul stone. 

And Peter? Peter had the most important job. To take Morgan away from the compound and away from danger.

¤¤¤

Peter was running with Morgan in his arms. He knew the team had to split to separate the stones. He felt like he could help them but right now, with little Morgan in his arms, he felt he had the most important job of all and he couldn’t fail, not with his little sister’s life on the line. 

“Hey Mo.” He said, holding Morgan tight to his chest “Everything is going to be okay. I’m going to get you out of here. Take you to Aunt May and then I’ll come back to help your parents, alright? I’m gonna keep you safe”

He was finding his way out of the compound, through some tunnels underground made for situations exactly like this. He was wearing his Iron Spider suit -made by Tony and him- just in case he had to fight any aliens, when he saw the yellow sparkly thing that indicated the creation of a portal. His Spidey sense wasn’t alerting him of anything bad so it must be Doctor Strange. 

“Peter.” He stepped through the portal and he looked tired already. The battle had begun a few minutes ago so who knew what was already happening “I was looking for you. I need you to do something”

“Hey. Mr. Doctor Strange, I… I want to help you but first I need to take Morgan away from the compound. I have to go” He was kind of in a rush, if he wanted to come back in time to help after leaving Morgan with May.

“I know. Which is why you are the one I need to do this” Said Strange

“To do what?” Peter asked, confused. What could he do if he was going away?

“Remember the ring I gave you? To teach you magic and to create portals?” 

“Yeah…? What about it?”

“Thanos’ army is bigger than we could have imagined and we cannot risk more damage or casualties. This will be a big fight. We need to keep the earth and the universe safe. So I have this plan but I need you for it to work.”

Peter had no idea what he could possibly do but he just nodded anyway

“I’m going to transport Thanos and his army, along with some of us to another dimension. The circle of Obsidian. To keep the fight away from here”

Peter had to frown at that “The what now?”

“Listen carefully Peter. In this dimension, we will be able to fight Thanos without worrying about earth and we will be able to keep him away from the other stones. The downside is that if we take any stones with us to this dimension, their power will still have its effects if they are used. The magic in that dimension is unstable so I don’t know what would happen if someone were to use the stones while being in there, but I don’t think it would be good, so I need you to know this plan just in case”

“Just in case of what?”

“In case we don’t make it back by ourselves”

“WHAT? What do you mean you don’t make it back?!? If it’s that dangerous, why would you do it at all?”

“Peter, this is a way to trap Thanos and keep him away from here, where the other stones are. Then, all we need to do is take the missing stones from him. Once we are there, no one can leave. Not without someone taking us out. That is where you come in”

“Me? How am I going to take you out of that place?”

“The ring I gave you to practice, it is linked with my own. Even though you have never been to Obsidian, the ring will know the location because of the connection it has to mine. So you will be able to find us by creating a portal there”

“Okay, let me stop you right there. _What?_ This plan is relying on me creating a portal? Yeah, I don’t think so.” This was a really bad idea, Peter thought. “I don’t know how to. I know you were teaching me but I never really managed to do a fully functional one, and for all of you to depend on me for something like this? Nope. No thank you. Why don’t you ask Wong to do it? He has more experience”

“Because I need him to help me create the spell to transport us to Obsidian. It is a big spell”

Well, shit.

“Peter, I wouldn’t be asking if there was another way, but there isn’t and I know you can do this. I trust you, okay? You’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, right”

“So you get out of here with Morgan, stay safe and when all of this is over, you can come back for us, okay?”

“Okay”

“Good luck. I’ll be on my way now”

¤¤¤

The only slight problem with Doctor Strange’s plan was that Peter didn’t currently have the ring with him. It was in his room at the compound. So if something happened to the compound or if someone found it before him, well, it would ruin the whole plan and anyone in that dimension would be trapped in there, probably forever, since those two rings were specifically connected to each other and there would be no other way to find them. 

He needed to go back to his room. He didn’t want to risk Morgan but he didn’t want to risk anyone in that dimension either. He needed that ring. And then, he would be on his way out of there, just as he had promised Tony. 

He managed to avoid any aliens that might have infiltrated the compound with his Spidey sense and his sticking to the ceiling. So far, he had not gotten into any fights against anyone, which was great, because he had an almost 3-year-old in his arms, her life depending on him. 

While he was running, he could hear the sounds of the battle going on outside. The explosions, the screaming and just the mess. He needed to do this quickly. He finally arrived at the living quarters and stepped into his room. It was kinda messy. He should probably start cleaning it sometime. He pushes those thoughts away. Now is not the time to think about cleaning your room. There are more important things going on. He looks for the ring Doctor Strange gave him. It was hidden behind a bookshelf Tony gave him to keep important things safe. 

He takes it out and just as he is about to run towards the tunnels again, he sees himself standing in front of Morgan’s room. Who knows if this place will still be left standing after all of this is done, so he goes inside her room and takes her favorite Spider-man and Iron Man plushies. He knows she can barely sleep without having one or the other, so it’s better if he takes them for her to keep. 

Now it’s time to get out of there. 

He is on his way back to find the tunnels to get out with Morgan when he hears someone running and shouting. He knows he shouldn’t risk any more delays but what if that someone is from their team and needed help? Before he could make a decision to either help or to keep going, the person decides for him, because now he has the other Peter in front of him. The Star-Lord guy. Quill. And he has the soul stone with him. 

“Hey, you are Spider-man, right?” He sounds out of breath, like he has been running for a while now. “I need you to take this” And he hands over the soul stone to him. “We took it from Ebony Maw, one of Thanos’ allies and now he is chasing after us with his mental powers or whatever. So to keep it out of his hands we have been passing it along between us, so he doesn’t know which one of us has it. Now it’s your turn.”

“Wait no, hold on” Peter says, trying to give the soul stone back to Quill “I can’t do it. I have another mission” He says, pointing to the little girl in his arms and the golden ring Doctor Strange gave him. “You should find someone else to do it”

Before Quill can answer, they hear the sound of explosions coming their way “Listen, that’s him. He is after me because he thinks I have the soul stone, so I’m just going to run and distract him so you can get out of here, okay? Keep that thing safe”

So now he is left with Morgan, the ring and the soul stone. Great. He doesn’t even need to be in the battlefield for everyone to be depending on him already. He needs to find someone else to protect the soul stone. Right now, he has too many important things and if he is caught, well, all of them would be screwed. 

He runs towards the tunnels again, having no idea what to do when he hears the sound of more explosions and sees that ahead of him, the way to reach the tunnels is sealed by debris and rocks. _Shit._ This was really bad. That was their way out. How were they going to get out of there? He could try to lift the obstacles and reach the tunnels but that would probably take a lot of time. Time he doesn’t have. And his priority right now is Morgan. To take her out of here and keep her safe, away from the fight. And he is doing a terrible job at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was part one of the final battle. I think I’ll post the next chapter this weekend, I just have some editing to do for it to be ready. I hope you liked it and I would love to hear your theories about what you think is going to happen. 
> 
> We’ll be getting more scenes with Tony and Peter in future chapters. They will be happening as flashbacks though, so I hope you don’t mind. We will expand on their relationship and everything because I love Iron Dad and his Spider son and whatever problems Sony, Disney and Marvel have, they won’t be taking that away from me :)


	3. A journey to the past. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wanted to help them but he also knew he needed to stay safe. He was apparently the only one between them who knew the basics on creating magic portals with the ring so if something happened to him, there wouldn’t be many options to bring everyone back from the Obsidian dimension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of the battle, part II.  
So again, everything happening here is setting the course of the story so I tried to explain this well for it to really make sense. Either way, there is a little summary at the end notes to clarify some things and to help with understanding the rest of the story.  
Enjoy!

** A journey to the past. Part II **

Without knowing what to do, Peter runs towards Tony’s lab. He has always felt safe there. He knows the place has high security, the walls are reinforced, so even if the compound is destroyed, this lab would most likely still stand. No one without clearance could get in so they could be safe here, at least while he thought what to do next. 

He needs to come up with a plan. And fast. The sound of the battle is reaching his ears. He can hear parts of the compound falling apart. Walls coming down. Explosions damaging the building. Everyone else is outside fighting Thanos, fighting for the universe. Tony must be out there, risking his life, thinking that both Peter and Morgan are safe now. How could he disappoint him like that? This was Mr. Stark’s daughter. His little sister. He only had one job. Take her to safety. And now they both were in a lab, closer to the fight than they should be and he couldn’t help but think he failed. How was he going to get her out of here? All he had right now was his suit, the ring and the soul stone.

Wait a minute. _The ring._ He could try to make a portal to Aunt May, keep Morgan safe and then he would deal with the soul stone. Because there is no way he was going to arrive at his aunt’s house with an infinity stone in his hands. That would put them in danger. 

He wasn’t entirely sure this would work. As he had told Doctor Strange, he hadn’t exactly learned how to make a portal right just yet. Sometimes when he tried to do it, the sparkly things would show but nothing else would, and the one time he managed to open a portal, it hadn’t been anything special, it had been a portal to move in the same room, nothing big or successful. But now, he was desperate. This was the only way. So, with all the confidence he didn’t have, he started to try and create a portal to his aunt’s apartment.

He thought of Aunt May. Of their apartment. Specifically, his room. How his bed looked, how it was probably a mess and how he should probably organize it too sometime soon. How he needed to take Morgan away from this place. 

It didn’t work the first few times so he just kept trying. “C’mon I can do this. I have to do this.” 

And after another couple of tries, he did it. The yellow sparkly thing formed a perfect circle and on the other side of it, he could see his room. He carefully sent one arm through the portal first, to make sure it was secure to go through and then, he threw one of Morgan’s plushies through it -just to be safe- and the toy just landed on his bed. 

Once he was sure the portal had actually worked, he had to say goodbye to Morgan. He would be back for her. He just needed to deal with the soul stone first and then he would be right back with her and Aunt May. Now, he didn’t want to come back to fight, he wanted to stay with his little sister. 

“Hey Mo.” He said while carrying Morgan in his arms for the last time –at least for a while- “You know I love you, right? I have to let you go. You will be fine though. Aunt May will take care of you while I find my way out of this. In the meantime, you can use the Spider-man plushie to remember I will always come back for you. And so will Iron Man. And so will your entire superhero family.”

More explosions and fighting could be heard from the outside. He needed to do this fast. He pressed a kiss on her forehead. She was staring at him with her big brown eyes, holding his finger to her chest. “Don’t worry about us. We’ll be fine. Just remember we love you, okay? I love you” And with that, he sent his little sister through the portal to his room. To his Aunt May. To safety. 

Now, he had to find a way to get rid of the soul stone, so no one from Thanos’ army could take it back. He needed to find someone to keep it safe, so he could get out of there. But first, he also needed to make sure the ring was safe. He didn’t know what he could find on his way to protect the soul stone, but if something happened to that ring, it would be over too, so he decided his best option was to hide it in the lab. 

He asked FRIDAY to open one of the Iron Man suits and he placed the ring inside the compartment for the arc reactor. No one could get it out unless they had the right clearance and they needed to go through FRIDAY first too. He would come back for it later. Morgan was safe and so was the ring. Okay. Now the soul stone and then he would be out of there. 

Peter runs out of the lab and almost immediately he runs into Wanda, Clint and Sam. Something bad must have happened, because these three people were literally in different teams each to protect different stones and Wanda is crying. He looks at them with a confused look on his face but Clint just says “We’ll tell you on the way” As he grabs his arm and they start running again.

When they finally stop running, it’s to start fighting the aliens that were after them. Fortunately, it’s just a few of them and it’s a rather easy win. Now, explanations. 

“Okay” Clint starts. “First of all, what the hell are you doing here? I thought Stark had sent you and Morgan somewhere else”

“I know but we found some problems along the way” So he explains how in his way out he talked to Doctor Strange about the Obsidian Dimension and about the ring, how he had to come back for it and then how Quill just handed him the soul stone. How he created a portal to take Morgan to his Aunt May and now how he needed them to take the soul stone from him so he could get out of there like he had promised Tony. 

“Give it to me” Sam said. “But this is not a good idea either, because Wanda has the reality stone” And that is when he noticed the glowing red stone in Wanda’s hand. He had thought it was her magic but it was actually the reality stone, so now between the four of them, they had two infinity stones. That’s just great.

“What happened?” Peter asked “How are you together? I thought you were in different teams with different stones”

“The plan went to shit.” Sam answered. “Vision is gone. Thanos has the mind stone” At that, Wanda started crying again. So that is why she looked so destroyed “I’m sorry, we failed to protect him”

“I’m sorry, Wanda” Peter said, he knew how much she cared for him. She wiped her tears to look at Peter with a defeated look. 

“I managed to take the soul stone from Ebony Maw and I gave it to the Guardians, somehow it ended up with you. After I saw Vision was gone, we heard Strange’s plan of the different dimension and everything. They needed to keep away as many stones from Thanos as possible, so Natasha gave me the reality stone.”

“Wait, so that means, Doctor Strange already sent them to Obsidian? They are already there?”

“Yeah” Clint answered. A panicked thought went through Peter’s head

“Who is there? Besides Thanos?”

Clint, Sam and Wanda all looked at each other, as if deciding whether to tell him or not was a good idea and that was all the answer he needed. Tony was in Obsidian. 

“No. Please. Not him”

“I’m sorry kid. I know how much you care for him. But he'll be fine. He is Iron Man. We just need to wait for them to take the stones from him and then you’ll do the magic portal thing and they will be back”

“Who else is there?”

“Well, besides Tony, I think there was also Steve, Nat, Pepper, Bucky, Carol, Quill, Strange and Wong. Everyone who was in the battlefield at the moment of the spell” 

“And which stones?”

“Thanos had the mind stone. That is the one they are trying to retrieve. Carol has the power stone after taking it from Thanos and Strange has the time stone.” Clint replied.

“We have the soul stone and the reality stone. Last I heard, Thor still had the space stone” Sam added. 

“Now what?”

“Now, you get out of here. We’ll manage to hide this while you get to safety. You are everyone’s ticket back from that dimension”

He wanted to help them but he also knew he needed to stay safe. He was apparently the only one between them who knew the basics on creating magic portals with the ring so if something happened to him, there wouldn’t be many options to bring everyone back from the Obsidian dimension. 

“Okay, good luck” And just as he was about to go, a weird-looking alien appeared in front of them. From the looks of everyone in the room, the guy was an important enemy, probably the one they had already faced. Ebony Maw. 

Wanda hid the reality stone while preparing to attack the alien. They both had similar powers, so for a while it’s just them throwing stuff at each other with their minds, until Ebony Maw manages to catch her off guard and throws her against a wall. She tries to get back on her feet but Peter can tell she is hurt. Not considering her a threat anymore, the alien focuses its attention to Sam and the soul stone. So it’s time to take some action. 

Clint, Sam and Peter fight him off to protect it, but at the end, Ebony Maw manages to take the soul stone from Sam. And now he is heading towards Wanda, who is still on the floor, to take the reality stone from her. 

Peter sees both Clint and Sam are hurt on the floor, there is nothing they can do. But he can’t let them win. After everything they have risked, Peter cannot let him take the stones. So with the little strength he has left, he manages to get on his feet and before the alien can grab the reality stone, he throws a web in the direction of the soul stone and Peter almost manages to take it from him but at the last second, Ebony Maw evades it and keeps the stone. 

He turns around, his eyes on Peter and his back to Wanda. Peter knows what she will try to do. She can finish him off, Peter just needs to buy her some time, keep the alien distracted, so that is what he is going to do. 

“You think you can defeat me, insect? Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine”

“You know, Spiders are arachnids, not insects”

“I have the soul stone. And soon, I’ll collect the rest of the infinity stones for Thanos. Your sacrifice will mean nothing. You are nothing, compared to us and our mission”

He could see Wanda standing on her feet and creating her red magic with her fingers, only a few more seconds.

Ebony Maw takes the soul stone in his hand and it starts to glow orange “You’ll regret you ever stood in our way. Now, you will be trapped in the soul realm, where no one can find you.” The soul stone keeps glowing in his hand, the alien’s look is fixed on the stone so Peter uses the distraction to throw a web again and this time, he manages to catch the soul stone.

Now, with the stone in his hand, Wanda blasts him into oblivion. 

Ebony Maw is gone. Wanda has the reality stone safe and Peter retrieved the soul stone. Clint and Sam are starting to get on their feet, about to congratulate both of them, but Peter feels something is not right, because he is glowing orange.

Everyone is looking at him, Wanda runs to take his hand but it goes right through him, as if he is a ghost. “Peter. I can’t touch you” He looks at the stone in his hand, glowing orange while he is slowly disappearing. That is when he remembers Ebony Maw’s words before he took the stone from him. _You will be trapped in the soul realm._ He gives one last look towards Wanda, trying and failing to give the stone back to her, knowing she understands what is happening too. Before he knows it, he has completely disappeared. And so has the soul stone in his hand.

¤¤¤

Tony knows the original teams are separated. The original plan didn’t exactly work. Even though they managed to retrieve the soul stone and the power stone, they also lost Vision and the mind stone. 

He makes a mental note to remember where the infinity stones currently are. Thor is somewhere with the Space Stone. Strange has the time stone. Carol has the power stone. Quill is supposed to have soul stone. And Natasha gave the reality stone to Wanda. Vision is gone and now Thanos has the mind stone and that is the one they need to get back, while keeping Thanos from retrieving any of the ones they already have.

And right now, they are fighting with their luck and without a solid plan against an army of aliens. That is, until Strange comes along with a crazy plan to take them to a different dimension, Obsidian or something like that. He warns them about the energy of the place and the reaction it could have to having the infinity stones there but on the bright side, Thanos would be away from earth and away from the rest of the stones. They could defeat him without worrying about casualties or any more risks. But more importantly, they would be taking Thanos and his army away from Peter and Morgan. 

So Wong and Strange prepare the spell to take them to Obsidian and in a short second, they are all there. Everyone who was in the battlefield not trying to hide a stone away from Thanos is transported to the Obsidian dimension. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Steve, Nat, Pepper, Bucky, Carol, Quill –without the soul stone-, Strange and Wong. Out of everyone there, he really wished Pepper would have stayed on earth. 

Everything is dark and made of solid rock. Looks cold and lonely. The stones would still work there but the ideal thing, as Strange had said, would be not to use them there. There are 3 stones on earth right now, soul, reality and space. And there are 3 stones in here. Power, time and mind. At least Thanos won’t be able to use all of them and he won’t be able to escape either. 

Strange had warned them of the dark energy from this dimension. Using the infinity stones in that place could be dangerous, no one really knew what to expect from the unstable nature of the place. But they had to get rid of Thanos and retrieve the mind stone. Whatever it takes. They were still some of them on earth, so he had to hope that if anything happened to them, the remaining heroes would find a way to help them, to take the stones back and reverse it all to what it was. 

He wanted to go back to Peter and Morgan. More than anything. But he needed to defeat Thanos. They have been fighting without much progress for god knows how long. They are all exhausted and there is not really much they can do. So he looks at Captain Marvel. At Carol and the power stone in her hands. She looks back at him and she knows what she has to do. 

That is when she uses the power stone. It starts glowing purple. Even with all her powers, it is still too much for her. But Thanos knows he has been defeated. You can see it in his eyes. There is no way he’ll win and now he knows it. 

Carol is screaming with the energy of the stone cursing through her body, and in a very unexpected move, Quill grabs her shoulder to share the power of the stone between them. It seems to help her somehow so every hero in the obsidian circle goes to help her by touching each other’s shoulders. Dividing the power of the stone between all of them. To defeat Thanos and take the mind stone from him. 

They are about to use the stone to finish Thanos when he starts speaking “You may have defeated me, but you will pay a high price for it.” Thanos says, knowing he lost and taking the mind stone in his hand preparing to use it as it starts glowing yellow “You succeeded. They will remember all the heroes that are on Terra right now. But all of you? You will be forgotten. Erased from existence in everyone’s minds, they won’t remember who you are and the sacrifice you are paying.” And with that, the mind stone keeps glowing, probably executing what Thanos just ordered it to. 

The power of both stones doing their work -mind to erase everyone’s memories of the missing Avengers and power to destroy Thanos and his army- must have been too much for the dimension of Obsidian, just as Doctor Strange had predicted, because now, everyone and everything around them is starting to turn into solid stone. 

They barely had the time to realize what was going on. It all happens so fast. Thanos’ army is gone thanks to the power stone but now they were going to be trapped there, turned into statues without people remembering they existed because of the last order Thanos gave to the mind stone. But it was okay, they had defeated Thanos and his army, the universe was safe. And Tony was sure than someday, someone would remember them and would get them out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don’t know if that made sense? I hope it did, I obviously invented a lot of crap to write this story so just go with it. 
> 
> The important thing is the current location of the stones and of our heroes so: In the obsidian circle there is Tony, Pepper, Bucky, Steve, Natasha, Strange, Wong, Quill, Carol and Thanos with 3 stones: Power (Carol) Time (Strange) and Mind (Thanos). They are the ones that are turned into stone, they are trapped in Obsidian and are the heroes that are forgotten.
> 
> On earth we have Clint, Sam, Loki, Thor, Wanda, Bruce, Rhodey, Scott, Valkyrie and the rest of the guardians. Obviously Morgan, May and Happy are on earth too, meaning, they won’t remember the ones who are trapped. As for Peter, well, he is the exception, he is in neither of those places. There are 2 stones on earth: Reality (Wanda) and Space (Thor). And then Peter and the soul stone are another story. 
> 
> I'll try to update next friday. I have so many things planned for future chapters :)  
Let me know if you liked it! <3


	4. A jump into the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But Morgan was sure there was a part missing in the story. Everyone around her just seemed to accept the strange situations there were commonly put in. There was a part that didn’t make sense. For everyone else, it was just because they were forgetting things. For Morgan, it was because there was something missing behind it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one remembers the other Avengers. Morgan has been living with May for the last 7 years, she is 10 years old now, she knows Rhodey and Happy and the other Avengers but no one knows what happened to her parents. 
> 
> She is friends with Cassie Lang and Nathaniel Pietro Barton, I know they are technically a lot older than her but for the sake of the story let’s pretend they are just a couple of years older than Morgan. They won’t be appearing that much either way. Our main focus right now is Morgan and her search for the truth.

**A jump into the future**

**-7 years later-**

“Wake up sleepy head, the sun’s been up for ages”

“Ugh. Five more minutes Aunt May”

“You are late for school Morgan”

“School? Oh no!! Why didn’t you wake me up before?” Morgan is suddenly more awake now “The alarm didn’t go off. I can’t believe this! I’m gonna be so late!” She starts reaching for her clothes and gets ready to take a shower when suddenly she realizes what day it is. 

“Hang on a second. School is out. The alarm didn’t go off because I’m on vacation. Aunt May, your joke is NOT funny.” Morgan answers, reaching for her blankets again.

“Yeah but you fell for it, didn’t you?” Aunt May says with a laugh

“I’m sleepy. I’m going back to bed”

“You should try to go to bed earlier, you know. You were up really late last night”

“I was reading. Doing research”

“Oh really. About what?”

“Superheroes. Iron Man and Spider-Man”

“Superheroes? Sweetie, don’t you ever get tired of reading this silly thing? Those plushies are just toys. It doesn’t mean they were real superheroes”

“They are not silly, okay? I just want to understand” Because if some members of the Avengers were called names such as _Ant Man_ and _Falcon_, why couldn’t there be an Iron Man or Spider-Man? 

“I know. You think someday you will find something. But besides your research, what else has kept you up?”

“What do you mean?”

“Morgan, I know you honey. I know that face. What happened?”

“I had the strangest dream last night.”

“Again? It’s been a while since you had any of those”

“I know. And generally I can’t remember much but this time was a bit different.”

“Okay, tell me about it while we make breakfast. C’mon.” They both stood up and headed towards the kitchen. “What was it about? The young boy? You always hear his voice”

“No, it was strange. It was about another space and time. A place I didn’t recognize. It was dark and I couldn’t see much. It was made out of stone or rocks. It was like I was there but at the same time I wasn’t.”

“Momo. You know they are just dreams, right? They don’t really mean anything. It’s just in your head”

“Yeah, but then the place changed, into a big abandoned compound. This time, I did recognize the place. I felt like I had been there before, you know? It was on ruins because there was a sort of battle happening. It was so familiar.”

“A battle? You are letting your Uncle Rhodey’s stories about his days as an Avenger go too far into your head now”

“I don’t think so. I still think there is a part of the story that is missing”

“And why would that be?”

“Because my life just doesn’t make any sense Aunt May.”

“Why not?”

“Because no one seems to know who my parents are! I know I’m Morgan Stark and apparently I’m the heir to Stark Industries, since Uncle Rhodey and Bruce are taking care of it, but I’m the only Stark in the world. Who are my parents? How did you, Uncle Rhodey and Uncle Happy even know them? And why don’t you remember them?”

“Honey, you know I don’t know that”

“Yeah, that is what I find so strange.” She knew May didn’t like talking about this, because they both ended up with more questions than answers. “And who is Peter? You had a room for him. Then, I suddenly appeared there in that room where he should have been and now you don’t even know who he is. He must have been important, right? You must have cared for him." 

“I do dimly remember a Peter but I don’t have any specific memories about it. It’s really vague and it confuses me. I don’t know what else to tell you about it Morgan”

“Yeah. I know.” She sighed. It always ended like this, May had no idea how to answer the questions about Morgan’s past and that frustrated both of them. “I love you, Aunt May, you know that, right? You have always been there for me but I just don’t understand. How did you end up with me? How did my parents just disappeared from the world? Why does no one seem to remember them?” 

“You know the story as far as I remember it. I knew you since you were born. I don’t really remember your parents but they must have trusted me because one day you were just in the room next to me and they never came back. So, with Happy and Rhodey, we decided you would stay with me, since we didn’t really know what was going on either and I care about you, we all do”

“Yeah.”

“So, what did you find about Iron Man and Spider-man?”

“Not much. As usual. They are like ghosts”

“Why do you need them to be real?”

“Because you told me all I had when I first got here where those toys, so I think they must have some sort of connection to my past, to help me understand where I come from”

“I wish I had all the answers to your questions sweetie.”

“I know. Don’t worry. I know you don’t like talking about it”

“It’s okay. I know you must have a lot of questions. I do too sometimes.”

“Here is another question… are you and Uncle Happy…?”

“Okay! Now, about breakfast, I’m trying not to burn it this time. Why don’t you better help me so we don’t have to discuss my love life?”

¤¤¤

Since Morgan was in her summer break, she had time to sleep, do science, wonder about her past and hang out with some of her oldest friends: Cassie Lang, she was Scott’s daughter, aka Ant-Man and Nathaniel Barton, Clint’s younger son aka Hawkeye. How she even knew the children of two of the Avengers was completely a mystery for her, even if they were a couple of years older than her. In her mind, they just had always known each other. 

Same with the rest of the Avengers too. She knew the whole team. Or what used to be the whole team in that final battle against Thanos all those years ago. Clint, Sam, Wanda, Bruce, Scott, even Thor and Loki. She and her family didn’t really recall meeting them at a particular moment. They just had been friends since forever. 

And about that final battle. Everyone knew about it. How Earth’s mightiest heroes fought against aliens to save the universe, keeping 2 out of 6 infinity stones with them. Reality and Space. The rest of the stones, no one really knew where they were or what had happened to them or Thanos, but the important thing is that they had won and the mad titan wouldn’t be bothering them anymore. 

But Morgan was sure there was a part missing in the story. Everyone around her just seemed to accept the strange situations there were commonly put in, like how no one remembers a lot of details about that battle or how sometimes some of the heroes would have to double-check their story because there was a part that didn’t make sense. For everyone else, it was just because they were forgetting things. For Morgan, it was because something was missing behind it all. 

She had asked Nathaniel about stories from that battle, since his father had been in it. Clint didn’t seem to remember much but he did say there were some things in his house –like weapons and tasers- that were marked after someone called Natasha. Clint didn’t know who she was. But from the way Nathaniel told her the story, she knew that his friend sometimes wondered if he was named after her, whoever she might be. 

Cassie had also asked her dad about that final battle without much success either. The most she got from him was that there was a talking raccoon and a walking tree and they were both part of some weird space group to protect the galaxy. Morgan didn’t ask much about that part. 

But what she really wanted to know –and what no one seemed to be able to answer her- was how was she tied with all of this? It couldn’t be a coincidence. Her life had been pretty crazy since she could remember. She always has more questions than answers. It was really frustrating. 

Since she was little, she had dreams of a young boy whispering her name. When she had nightmares about that battle, the boy would sing her to sleep. It was a familiar song but she couldn’t put her finger on it exactly. And it was always a voice. Never a face. Sometimes, she thought she saw brown curls and a weird-looking suit. It was similar to the one from her Spider-man plushie but at the same time, it was different. But it could have been her imagination. 

One night, he told her his name was Peter and that they knew each other, even if she couldn’t remember it. That is what made her suspicions start, about not everything being what it seemed. The voice was too real to be a dream. And all too familiar.

She wanted answers. She thought the young boy could tell her but he didn’t seem to be capable of talking that much. But she knew she would figure it out. She had always been smart. Everything had an explanation. And someday, she would solve the mystery of her origins. 

“Someday I’ll understand, who I really am,” She thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the beginning of the chapter was based on 'The Winx Club' since it kinda gave me the idea to write this in the first place.   
Sorry this chapter is a little short but I have so many things to do and so little time! So I just posted what I had but next chapter will be Morgan wondering some more about who she is and what little things she remembers and then the chapter after that will finally have Peter in it along with some answers! 
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


	5. A sweet nostalgia in my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure, she had Aunt May, Uncle Rhodey, Uncle Happy and everyone else. Her entire life she had been a lucky and bright kid with a great childhood. They were a family and she always had everything she needed with them, a life full of love and joy. But what if there was someone else? Someone behind those dreams? Because all those years of dreams just can’t be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know I've been missing for a while but life has been busy and I couldn't write much.  
Here is -finally- another chapter, sorry for the long wait.  
Morgan is remembering some things and just keeps wondering about her life. I will explain later on why she seems to be the only one to remember something.  
I hope you enjoy!

**A sweet nostalgia in my heart**

Morgan finally goes to bed and has a dream again, except, this time, it doesn’t feel like a dream, it feels like a memory. It is too real and it feels like she knows when this happened, because her mind couldn’t have imagined this. 

She was in a big room, decorated with baby things all around the place. It was a beautiful room and Morgan felt like she should recognize it, she felt she had been there before. There was a crib and a baby on it covered in blankets holding an Iron Man plushie that looked exactly like the one she owned and in the other corner of the room, she could see the Spider-Man plushie leaning on a chair full of other toys. 

Suddenly the baby starts crying but not 10 seconds later a young boy with brown curls in his pajamas appears in the room and starts to hold the baby to calm her down. 

“Stop crying Momo. Shhh. It will be alright.” Morgan listens to his voice. He is talking almost in a whisper and keeps holding the baby “You will wake your parents if you keep crying and they really need to sleep. Calm down. Your big brother is here.” And he starts singing a song to make her sleep. Morgan recognizes it. It’s a familiar song from a Disney movie.

_“Come stop your crying it will be alright. Just take my hand. Hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don’t you cry”._ The baby stops crying and is now looking at the boy with big wide eyes when suddenly another voice comes from the door, an adult man walking in and joining the song, his voice familiar too. 

_“For one so small, you seem so strong, my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can’t be broken. I will be here don’t you cry”_

The young boy looks at the older man with surprise and then with a smile, the man approaches and kisses the baby’s forehead and then they start singing together for the baby to fall back asleep. 

_“'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forevermore… You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart… Always… Always...”_

They finish the song and the boy puts the baby -now asleep- back into the crib again. They both stay in the room looking at the baby sleep peacefully before the boy talks with a low voice “Hey Mr Stark! I didn’t know you knew the song”

“Kid, when you have a baby you tend to watch Disney movies, Tarzan is one of them and some songs are kinda stuck on your head. Also, you didn’t have to come here for her, I got it”

“I know you do, but I wanted to help. She might be your kid but she is also my little sister”

The man looks at the boy with a smile on his face “Yeah I know Pete.” He puts an arm around his shoulder. “But you are also my kid and you need to sleep”

“So do you and Pepper. Besides, I don’t mind”

“Yeah, I know. Thank you. Go back to bed Pete, see you tomorrow”

“Okay, no problem. You should go back to bed too. I know you don't usually sleep a lot but you also need to rest."

"Which one of us is the parent here? I should be the one worried about your sleeping habits"

"I think no matter what, you will always worry about me the same way I worry about you, so just go to sleep or you would be setting a terrible example for me and for Morgan"

"Ugh, you got me there Pete. Okay, I'll stay with her a little while and then I'll go back to sleep, how is that?"

"Fine. Goodnight dad”

The boy leaves the room and the man stays looking at the baby for a while, gently touching the baby’s face and holding her tiny hand in his. Then he keeps singing the final part of the song.

_“When destiny calls you, you must be strong, I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on, they'll see in time I know, we'll show them together, cause you'll be in my heart…”_

Morgan wakes up and feels a sweet nostalgia in her heart. Something she didn’t know was missing returning to her. She doesn’t know for sure if it was real but she is almost certain that the baby in her dream was her. The boy had called the baby 'Morgan' and he called the man ‘Mr. Stark’ and then ‘dad.’ It’s the first time she hears the name Stark not being addressed towards her, so she could be related to the man, and even to the boy, even though she didn’t understand the change of names, from something so formal like Mr. Stark to something so familiar like dad. 

The boy had implied they were siblings too, and that he would protect her, but from what? She didn’t understand much but it left her wanting to know more about it. 

Sometimes she dreamt about a world she seemed to know well. Dreams of people she had never seen before. But it had never felt like that dream she just experienced. It left a feeling she just couldn’t try to forget. Like something is missing in her. She has always had some weird memories but she can’t decipher what they are. 

Someone holding her, safe and warm. Things her heart used to know, things it yearns to remember. Across her memory, she sees flashes of something that looks like a lab? Motor oil, a robot? It felt really far away and really long ago, but real. She feels like a little girl who doesn’t know where the world she left is. 

Sure, she had Aunt May, Uncle Rhodey, Uncle Happy and everyone else. Her entire life she had been a lucky and bright kid with a great childhood. They were a family and she always had everything she needed with them, a life full of love and joy. But what if there was someone else? Someone behind those dreams? Because all those years of dreams just can’t be wrong. 

Maybe, somewhere down the road of her memories, someone was expecting her, arms wide open waiting for her to be where she really belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just use the song "You'll be in my heart" from Tarzan as a lullaby for Morgan? Yes, yes I did. Because I think it goes great with the story and I love Peter and Tony singing Morgan to sleep.
> 
> I also put some references to other songs and movies throughout the story so kudos to you if you got them! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, I have another Iron Dad fic called "A long way to go" and since so many people liked it I've been thinking about expanding the story and give it a longer alternative ending so go check it out if you want. 
> 
> Next chapter will finally have Peter and some answers on it! Have a great day :)


	6. I hear your voice calling my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So she decides it’s time for her to know. She can’t stop trying. There is no going back. She wants answers and she is going to get them. In her dreams she reaches for this. A leap of faith is worth the risk. If your dream is reality, why would you let it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spidey is back in the MCU!!! YES <3 haha anyway I'm back with another chapter!  
Finally some Peter/Morgan interaction, it's kinda short but it also sets the plot for the rest of the story :)  
Remember English isn't my first language so if you find any mistakes just ignore them or tell me about them so i can fix them.  
Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

** I hear your voice calling my name **

Every night she has a similar dream with the boy -which she suspects is named Peter because of her dreams-. He calls her by her name. He looks and sounds familiar to her but she isn’t sure why. It’s not just because she has seen him in her dreams or memories or whatever those are. It’s because she feels like she knew him. Maybe she has seen him before. But in these new dreams, it’s like he is guiding her and trying to show her something. 

It always starts the same way. She is in an empty and darkroom, Aunt May is there, so are her Uncle Rhodey, Uncle Happy and all the Avengers. She calls for them but then don’t answer. She keeps trying to talk to them or reach them but they don’t listen and then they start disappearing until she is alone in the darkroom. She feels afraid and doesn’t want to be left there all by herself. She falls to the floor and hugs her knees. Then there is the voice of the young boy –Peter- calling her name, but he doesn’t show his face just yet. 

“You’ll never be alone Morgan. You will always have me.”

“What? Who is there?”

“Morgan”

“Who is calling me? Who are you?”

“It’s me, Morgan. Do you remember me? Do you know my voice?”

“Your voice? I’ve heard it before. In my dreams. I think I know you”

“Yeah Momo. You need to come to me. Find me” She remembers the nickname, from her dream. It’s what the boy had called the baby when he sang her to sleep. So does this mean she was the baby from that dream?

“But I can’t see you! Where are you?”

“I’m here. I’ve been waiting for you. Come to me and remember”

“Remember? Remember what?”

Suddenly she can see the boy. He is standing in front of her and he is smiling. He is wearing a similar suit to her Spider-Man plushie but it also looks different, more metallic. Another thing to notice is that he seems to be glowing with a slight orange tone around him. 

“We meet again at last Momo. I’ve missed you.” He says while extending his arm to help her get up, he looks at her face, cups her cheek and smiles.

“It’s been a long time. You have your dad’s eyes”

“What? Where are we? What’s going on?” She sees the face of the boy more clearly now, even though he is kinda glowing orange. It’s weird but he looks really familiar. Not just from her other dreams but as if they had met before. She remembers in her dream the man had called him Peter, so she tries with his name to be sure of who he is. 

“Peter?”

The boy looks surprised by this. Did he not expect her to remember him or know his name? “You remembered my name? You remember me?” He looks almost hopeful.

“I’m not sure. Who are you? Am I dreaming?”

“Yeah you are.” He assures “But at the same time this is real. Listen to me Morgan, you have to keep searching. You know it in your heart. Your parents are still alive. And now they are closer than ever.”

“What are you talking about? How do you know that?”

“Well, it’s a long story. I’m sort of your big brother?” He phrases it like a question. “It's complicated, but you have to keep looking. I will help you” 

“What?” 

“Uh. I don’t know how to explain this. I’ve had 7 years to think how to tell you this but now that the moment is here I can’t, I don’t actually know how” 

“7 years? What are you talking about?”

“You know about the Avengers, right? How they were in a battle with Thanos to protect the infinity stones”

“Sure, everyone knows about that”

“Yeah, except you don’t”

Morgan's confused face must be enough for the boy to start explaining his words “The point is, you think you know the story but you actually don’t. There is a lot that happened that day that people don’t know about or don’t remember. And you are the key to reveal the truth and do things right”

“How? What is the real story?”

“Well, the Avengers fought Thanos and they won, or at least that is what you think. But there is more to the story, I don’t know all the details myself because I wasn’t exactly there but no one remembers what we lost, because half of the Avengers’ team was forgotten. Or something like that, well, that’s what Doctor Strange told me when he came to visit me in his astral form and now I think you are the answer to get them back but…” He starts mumbling and rambling to himself and that just confuses Morgan more.

“I have so many questions about everything you just said. I didn’t understand any of that”

“Oh, right. You don’t know the entire story either. Well, I guess I’ll tell you little parts? And we need to talk with Doctor Strange, that’s for sure, so you can understand better.”

“Understand what?”

“You are Morgan Stark. Daughter of Tony Stark aka Iron Man and Pepper Potts.”

She feels like her heart stops beating. She is the daughter of who? She has never heard those names before but for some reason, she still feels something in her heart, something warm and familiar and like home. And that superhero name, Iron Man, is from the plushie she owns, is it possible all of this is true? How can she be sure that it’s not just her mind playing with her “What? What do you mean? Explain this to me! I need to know” She asks with a shaky voice. 

“That’s alright. It’s natural for you to want answers. I just can’t tell you everything like this”

“Like what?”

“In your dreams. We don’t have much time. You need to come to me, Morgan.”

“Come where? Where are you?”

“The Avengers Compound. Or what used to be the Avengers Compound. I know it’s abandoned now but you’ll find me there”

“What? How? And even if managed to go there, how would I get in?”

“Just call FRIDAY. She will know who you are”

¤¤¤

After another couple of nights of having similar dreams, Morgan is not so sure if she should keep ignoring it. She always thought there was something strange about her past and her life and now that some weird voice is offering her some answers, she doesn’t pay attention to it? But the thing is that voice is not a random voice, she thinks. She recognizes it. It is familiar and warm and it feels safe. She hears that voice and she knows she won’t be alone. 

She doesn’t know why she feels that way, sometimes it seems like this life is not real. There are memories of something that separated her from her biological family but she can’t tell what it is, and those dreams, somehow, they want her to find her truth. 

So she decides it’s time for her to know. She can’t stop trying. There is no going back. She wants answers and she is going to get them. In her dreams, she reaches for this. A leap of faith is worth the risk. If your dream is a reality, why would you let it go?

Her home and her family -her biological one- there was once a time she must have been with them too. She needs and wants answers. There are still a lot of things she needs to know. She feels so confused and her life is a mystery. So she really wants to know what happened. Who knows where this little research may go. To go find who she is and to figure out her future. 

But one step at the time. Starting tomorrow.

She is going to the old Avengers Compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally in the next chapters we'll have Morgan finding out the truth about the final battle, the real story of what happened and how she is related to the Avengers. Hope you liked the chapter! 
> 
> I'll try to post future chapters on Sundays.


	7. Who i really am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But what surprises her the most, is that her uncle Rhodey, uncle Happy and Aunt May are in some of those pictures smiling with these people. Most importantly, she is surprised by a picture of Aunt May smiling and holding Peter’s hand. That is when she remembers Aunt May used to have a room for someone named Peter and then she just completely forgot about him. Could it be the same Peter? Maybe he did have the answers she is looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeess finally a long decent chapter with some answers and Peter/Morgan interaction! Sorry it took so long but I've been really busy. Hope you like it :)

**Who I really am**

Morgan decided to not tell Aunt May where she was going. Partly because she didn’t want her to know she was doing it because one on her dreams told her to. But also, because she wasn’t sure about what she was doing herself. Was she really going to visit an abandoned building just because she heard it from someone she doesn’t really know in a dream? The answer was yes. So she decided to tell her aunt she would just go out for a walk and then meet with Cassie or something, so she wouldn’t be suspicious about why she would be gone for so long. 

“Oh, okay sweetie. Do you want me to go with you? I can keep you company. I don’t like you going out on your own”

“I know Aunt May, but I’ll be fine. I’m not a little girl anymore”

“Yes, you are.” May leaned closer to cup her cheek “You will always be my little girl. And you know I just worry about you”

“Yeah, but I can walk through the park alone, okay? Nothing bad will happen”

“Okay. Do you have your coat? And an umbrella? You never know if it gets too chilly…”

“Yes! Bye, Aunt May. Love you.”

It was sort of weird to have a 10-year-old walk by herself through Queens but Morgan knew well her city, she liked to walk through New York and Aunt May couldn’t always go with her so she learned to be on her own.

It would be a long way to arrive at the old Avengers compound. So she took the subway that would leave her closer to the place, and then from there, she took a cab for the rest of the way. The driver looked at her funny, probably because of her destination of an abandoned place, thinking maybe it was a joke, but after seeing the determination in her eyes he just kept quiet and kept driving. 

¤¤¤

After a while, she finally made it. The Avengers Compound. 

From what she knew, it was the place the Avengers used to live in and train until Thanos came, the battle happened, the place was left in ruins and they just decided they didn’t want to use it anymore so technically it still belonged to the Avengers but it was just empty. No one lived there anymore. 

She is outside of the abandoned place and she isn’t sure what to do now. Peter mentioned someone named FRIDAY but whoever that is, she has no idea how to contact her. And what kinda name is FRIDAY? She looks around the fence and sees a camera that somehow it’s still blinking with a red dot, so she assumes it is still working. She walks closer to it and with no other plans on what to do, she calls “Uh, hi? FRIDAY?”

She gets no verbal response but there is a weird blue light that scans her whole body and then the door opens, giving her access to the old Avengers place. “Huh, that was easy. I wasn’t expecting that to actually work.” She mumbles to herself as she walks through the gate towards the front door of the place. There is some damage in the building, like some sort of fight was held in there and she can’t help but wonder if this is the place where that final battle happened or it’s just because the place is forgotten. There are some fallen walls and rubble all over the place but it’s mostly just empty. 

When she opens the door it, she half expects Peter to be there, since he said that is where he was but she is alone. She is the only one there, so she walks around the place, curious about what she will find. The first floor doesn’t have much, just some dusty furniture that would have looked fancy and expensive if it wasn’t abandoned, so she heads to the stairs to keep searching. 

The place is huge and has so many turns that it almost looks like a maze. She walks through several hallways and multiple rooms with nothing interesting to see until she finds what seems to be a big lounge, probably the living room of the place. There are books and pictures and just things she knows belonged to the people who once lived there.

Her eyes are all over the room. She recognizes this part. There is a familiar feeling she just can’t ignore. It’s as if it comes from one of her dreams. The memories overwhelm her, it feels so long ago, but she knows she has been here before. 

She approaches one of the dusty shelves and finds a photo album. She opens it expecting to find old pictures of the Avengers but what she sees surprises her.

It’s a family album. Pictures of a family. There is one man with brown hair and eyes, similar to her own. Morgan notices he is the man from her dream with Peter, the one that was singing to the baby. Next to him is a pretty woman with strawberry blond hair. He is holding her by the waist and they look happy together. On the other side of the man, with a shy smile, there is a young boy she recognizes to be Peter.

She keeps looking at more pictures and sees some of the Avengers she knows. There is Thor, Loki, Clint, Bruce, Sam, Wanda and Scott. All looking happy together. But there are also some other people she doesn’t know. There is a muscular blond man, a woman with red hair, a man with a metal arm –what is that about? - And some other people she has never seen before. 

But what surprises her the most, is that her uncle Rhodey, uncle Happy and Aunt May are in some of those pictures smiling with these people. Most importantly, she is surprised by a picture of Aunt May smiling and holding Peter’s hand. That is when she remembers Aunt May used to have a room for someone named Peter and then she just completely forgot about him. Could it be the same Peter? Maybe he did have the answers she is looking for. 

“That’s a pretty picture” She hears a voice say behind her. She jumps and turns around to see Peter standing next to her. He is just as she remembered him from her dream. He is still dressed in that weird metal suit and he is still glowing a light orange tone. 

“Oh sorry! I didn’t mean to frighten you Momo!”

“Peter! I mean, you are Peter, right? I was just…uh, I found this and then… I mean…”

“Hey, it’s okay. Yeah, I’m Peter. I thought you were sure of that now. And uh you did nothing wrong. You can look through this stuff, it’s all yours too”

“What?”

“Right. You still don’t know. Which is why you are here. Sorry, I’m just excited I finally get to talk to you about this. I’ve been waiting for this moment for a while”

“What moment?”

“The moment you finally remember. There was this loophole on what Thanos did and it involved me. And most of your memories of me, are also related to your dad, so you were our best chance to get them back. At least that’s what Doctor Strange said.”

“Again, I have no idea what you are talking about. I don’t even know why I came here. I’m not entirely sure you are real or just a product of my imagination. Maybe I’m just crazy”

The boys laughs as if the idea is ridiculous “You are not crazy Momo”

“Yeah, that’s is something my imagination would say to make me feel sane”

“You are not imagining this. This is real.”

He steps closer to her, offers her a small smile and runs a hand through her hair. “I’m so happy to see you again.” He keeps looking at her face and cups her cheek, she is surprised to realize that when his hand makes contact with her skin, she can’t really feel his touch. She can only tell his hand was in her face because of a warm feeling left behind. “You are so grown up! It’s been so long”

“You are real. I can see you and sort of feel you. You are not just in my mind, are you?”

“No, I’m real, Momo. And I know a part of you knows who I am.” 

He holds out his arm for her to take and she is almost wary he is going to disappear the moment she touches him. She can feel his hand but at the same time, she can’t. It’s like it is there, but it isn’t. It’s a weird feeling, something she can’t describe. 

“Why aren’t you here?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know if you noticed, but you are glowing orange. And I can’t touch you. Not really”

“That’s why you came here, right? Looking for answers?” 

“Yeah… but… how? How is this even possible? Are you a ghost?”

“No! At least, I don’t think I am. There is a very long and strange explanation for all of this, and I will tell you the story. Everything you want to know, but slowly. Not everything at once. And we have to talk with Doctor Strange.”

He keeps running his fingers through her hair and it’s a weird feeling because she can feel his movements, just not completely. And also, that is what Aunt May used to do when she was little to calm her down, she loved having her hair played with and Peter apparently knew that. 

“Listen, Morgan. The things about your past… the truth and the answers you are looking for, they are complicated. Even I don’t know the entire story but I just need you to know that things might get difficult for you. I just want to know you are ready for this.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“There is a lot I have to tell you. Things that you thought were true but are actually a lie. And answers to the questions you had your whole life. I just have to make sure you are ready. I know you are so smart and brave and amazing but I also know you are just a little girl, you know? You are my little sister, and I don’t want to make you go through this unless you are sure.”

“I am sure. I just want to understand. How am I your little sister?”

“Okay, first things first.” Peter says with a smile “Your family. Let me explain and - Oh, bring those photos with you, they will help with the explanation.” He says as he takes a seat in one of the couches in front of an old TV, like he has done it a million times before and the place is familiar to him. Maybe it is. So Morgan takes the photo album and seats next to him. 

“What do you know about yourself? So I can know where to start and what to tell you”

“Well, not much. I mean, most people I know have no idea who my parents are, it’s like they just disappeared. No one knows how I ended up with Aunt May. My past doesn’t make any sense!”

“Wow, okay. Uh, let’s start with the basics. You are Morgan Stark. Your parents are Pepper Potts and Tony Stark”

“Yeah, you said that before, but who are they? I searched for those names but nothing came up”

“I don’t know if I should start telling you about yourself or if I should start telling you about your parents and what they did”

“What they did? What do you mean? Is that why they aren’t here? Why no one remembers them?”

“Okay, so you want to know about your parents first, I got it. So, as I said before uh let’s backtrack to the battle with Thanos and the Avengers, right? Not everything is how you were told it was. Look at these pictures. You see Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, War Machine, Thor, Loki, Bruce and just everyone you know, right?”

“Right. But how do you know them? They have never mentioned you before”

“Yeah, I know. I’ll tell you later. The point is, look at the other people you don’t recognize” So she does. The muscular guy from before, the redheaded woman, the guy with the metal arm, a guy with a cloak and the man from her dream with Peter. 

“Okay, I see them but who are they?”

“They are the missing part of the Avengers”

There is silence following Peter’s statement because what the hell? After a couple of minutes of digesting that information Morgan finally asks “What!?!”

“Yeah. So, this one here is Steve Rogers aka Captain America. This is Bucky aka the Winter Soldier or the White Wolf, not entirely sure which one he prefers. This is Nat aka Black Widow, she is really cool... “And so he keeps going through the pictures explaining who everyone is. There is someone called Star Lord, then Captain Marvel and this Doctor Strange guy. “And finally and a really important one, we have Tony Stark aka Iron Man. Your dad”

Morgan’s world stops. Did Peter just say Iron Man? Her dad? What? Her dad is an Avenger? She knew there was a part of the story missing, but this? She could have never imagined something like that, this was way too much. But then, what happened to him? And to her mom? Why did no one remember them, not even the other Avengers? What was happening?

“Hey, hey, I know this is a lot of information and this is probably very important news for you but you have to breathe Momo. Everything’s fine. There you go. You are okay”

Morgan sees Peter seating on the floor with her now. She is breathing normally again and she wants to know more, she can’t be left like this. “What happened to them? Was my mom an Avenger too? Why aren’t they here?”

Peter sighs, like this part of the story is the bit Morgan probably doesn’t want to hear “Your mom… Pepper, she is… was the CEO of Stark Industries, your dad gave it to her uh the point is she wasn’t technically an Avenger but Tony, your dad, he uh, he built her a suit, similar to his Iron Man suit just in case of an emergency. And Thanos, well that was a real emergency. We needed all the help we could get, so they fought together and disappeared together.”

“What do you mean disappeared? And what do you mean ‘we’? Wait, are you an Avenger?”

“Eh, Doctor Strange, the wizard I told you about? He had a plan to trap Thanos and protect the stones that involved some heroes, some of the Avengers going to another dimension through this sort of complicated spell. And it worked, they managed to trap Thanos and save the other 3 stones but apparently, they used the infinity stones in this dimension and that made the place highly unstable with magic, so now, everyone who was there is trapped in that dimension and they were turned into stone, like statues.”

“What? You are saying that my parents are alive, in another dimension, turned into stone with the lunatic that caused all of this?”

“Yeah” Peter ended with another defeated sigh “That is what I’m saying” 

“How do you know, if you weren’t there?”

“Doctor Strange sometimes visits me. In his astral form. He explained it to me. In that dimension, they have 3 of the infinity stones. Time, Power and Mind. They used the Power stone to defeat Thanos, but Thanos used the mind stone to erase everyone’s memories of the missing heroes. That’s why no one remembers them”

“Oh my god. Peter, my parents, they’ve been waiting all this time. They are alive and I just didn’t know. I didn’t remember them”

“Hey Mo, it’s not your fault. Actually, right now, you are probably the only person on earth who does remember them. That’s is why you are here now. You are our hope. You can help me get them out”

“I can?”

“Yeah, we just need to wait and talk with Doctor Strange to have a plan. And I will be there with you every step of the way”

“Okay… okay, I… I will do it. I mean, I’ll try”

Peter gives her a giant smile “I know Momo, you are so brave”

She returns the smile but then frowns because there are still some questions in her head “But wait, where is the missing stone? You said there are 3 in that dimension, and here on Earth, I know we have Space and Reality. But there are 6 infinity stones, right? Where is the other one? And what about you? You haven’t explained why you are like this.”

At this, Peter visibly pales, like he really doesn’t want to answer these questions, but he knows he has to. Morgan can see in his face that whatever story is behind that, Peter would rather not share it “Peter? You can trust me, you know that, right?”

“Yeah Momo, I trust you, you are my little sister and yes, I will explain later that but uh” He sighs again and looks at her “Everything I’ve ever done since you were born is trying to protect you and that is what you father asked me to do when Thanos came here. I was in charge to take you out of the compound to Aunt May’s place and stay there to be with you.” And then he adds with a shaky laugh “But obviously something happened because you grew up without me.” 

He takes a deep breath, almost getting ready to say the rest of the story, and Morgan can already imagine where this is going “Somehow, I ended up with the magic ring to bring everyone back from that dimension, because Strange gave it to me, I also had the Soul stone and I had you. I wasn’t even in the fight but if I screwed up, we would have failed miserably. So I used the ring to get you to safety, to Aunt May’s, to my room and then I hid the ring in a safe place. All I had to do was deal with the Soul stone and then I would have been out of here, to protect you, to be with you. I was giving the stone to Sam, Wanda, and Clint but one of Thanos’ followers caught us and I had to take the stone back from him…”

“Peter, what happened?”

“He used the stone before I could take it back and he trapped me in it. That is why no one knows where the Soul stone is, because I took it with me and I’m trapped.”

“What? But why were you there in the first place? Do you know how to fight?”

Peter gave her another shaky laugh and answered “Yeah you could say that. Momo, I’m Spider-Man”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Finally, the plot starts getting interesting. We'll have more of Peter explaining things in future chapters, Peter telling Morgan stories about the Avengers and most importantly about Tony!!  
Let me know what you think <3000


	8. Every day I’m getting closer to the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in her life, someone had the answers she was looking for. Now, more than anything, she wanted Peter to tell her stories about her parents. No matter what, she would do anything in her power to bring her family back, because if there is one thing she remembers, is the warm feeling of being in her parents’ arms and she wants to feel it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand I'm back with another chapter! I'm sorry I disappeared for so long but real life happened and I didn't have time to finish editing this chapter. Fortunately, I'll be on vacation soon so I will be able to write more often to finish this story and maybe write that alternative ending I was talking about in "A long way to go". 
> 
> Remember English isn't my first language so try to ignore my mistakes or tell me about them so i can fix them! :)
> 
> Anyway... Enjoy the chapter!! <3000

** Every day I’m getting closer to the truth **

_“Yeah you could say that. Momo, I’m Spider-Man”_

Spider-man. Peter was Spider-man. She had never heard the name before but she recognized it from her plushie, along with the Iron Man one. The names of heroes no one seemed to remember but they did exist. Everything was starting to make sense. Peter’s words were completing the pieces of the puzzle of her life. 

“You are Spider-man?” Morgan asks in shock “So wait, are you an Avenger? What can you do? What are your powers? And why is your suit different now?”

“Wow Mo, one question at the time. Well, I was sort of an Avenger in training? Kinda? I don’t know. I mean, sometimes I would help the Avengers on some missions but it was not really official. And how do you know this suit is different?”

“Uh, I kinda have a plushie of you at home. Aunt May told me I just showed up with it. But you have a different suit”

“Yeah, this one is the Iron Spider, a little different from my original suit and- oh wait, Aunt May? How is she? I’ve been meaning to ask you about her but I don’t want to overwhelm you with all of this.”

“Aunt May? Uh, she is fine, I guess. How do you know her?”

“Well, she is my aunt”

“This family is growing more complicated by the second.”

“Okay, so you know how I told you I’m sort of your big brother? Technically, I mean, by blood, I’m not. Your dad, Tony is not biologically my dad but we were so close that he was sort of my father figure and when you came along I was kinda like your big brother.”

“So we are not really related?”

“Not by blood but in every other way we are. May is my aunt and when you were born, we introduced you to her as Aunt May too. I opened that portal to take you to her because I knew she would take care of you.”

“Wait so May, Happy and Rhodey are not really my aunt and uncles?”

“What? Of course they are!! We just don’t go by the normal definition of it, but we are all one big happy… dysfunctional family.” Peter says proudly. 

“Yeah… I guess we are. So what now?”

“Now you have to go back to Aunt May. You have been here long enough and I think she is probably worried about you by now. And also, I think I have given you a lot of things to think about, so take your time to-”

“But I can’t leave now!!!” Morgan interrupted “I want to ask you more things and talk about my parents and you and the Avengers and everything!”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I’m not going anywhere. You can come here and ask about more things. We will figure it out together.”

“I can come back?”

“Of course. This place is technically yours too. And next time, I could show you around the labs and your room and introduce you to FRIDAY again”

“Again?”

“Yeah, you had met already, well when you were a baby so that’s why you probably don’t remember her. But it doesn’t matter. Just come back whenever you can and we can talk more about everything.”

“And what about my parents? How are we getting them out of there?”

“I have a few ideas but we can’t really do anything without Doctor Strange, so we have to wait for his next visit in his astral form”

“And when will that be?”

“I don’t know. But we can use this time to catch up. I would like to hear more about you and May and Happy and everyone”

“Okay. I would like to hear more about you too. I’ll back soon.”

“And Morgan, don’t tell Aunt May anything about me. I know she forgot and… I just don’t want this to be hard for her, we should wait until everything is fixed.”

“Yeah, I don’t plan to mention this to her. She probably wouldn’t believe me anyway”

“Yeah, probably not. It’s a pretty crazy story for anyone to hear.”

And with that, Morgan stepped out of the compound with the promise of coming back soon for more answers and to spend some more time with Peter. 

¤¤¤

It was going to be a long way coming from and to the compound every time she could, but it was worth it. She would always tell Aunt May she was going out for a walk, to hang out with her friends or go to the library to catch up on homework, fortunately, she was on summer break so she had the time. 

The next time she arrived at the compound, Peter -as promised- showed her around the place. They started on the Avengers training room with all their cool equipment, hero by hero, he explained what all of them did, their strengths and abilities. Then the kitchen, dining room and common area, it was surprisingly mundane for earth’s mightiest heroes. Finally, for the part Peter was most excited for, the labs. 

When they arrived Morgan could easily see that the doors were closed with some sort of security protocol. And like the rest of the compound, it looked like no one had stepped foot in there. Then she tries to open the door but it doesn’t work, the security protocol must still work even after all these years so she looks at Peter for guidance. 

“Oh, it won’t work unless you have the clearance to get in. I obviously can't open it for us” Peter explained, gesturing to his orange glowing self. “Fortunately you can. Tony put your DNA on the system when you were little.”

“What? He… my dad would let me get in here as a baby?”

“Well, it’s not like you could walk and fluently talk to FRIDAY to let you in. And you were not tall enough for your hand to reach the door. It was meant for an older you. And now it works for us, so yay!”

“Okay… so how do I get in?”

Peter gave her a little excited smile “Call FRIDAY”

Morgan frowns at the name again, because, who is FRIDAY? And how could she open the door if there wasn’t anyone else with them? But either way, she did what Peter asked.

“Uh, FRIDAY?”

“Yes, Baby Stark?”

Morgan opens her eyes in surprise, not expecting anyone to answer her while Peter chuckles a little and explains. 

“Morgan, this is FRIDAY. She is the AI that used to run the place and your dad’s suits. She is a little rusty because no one has made any updates on her code in a while but she is fully functional in the labs and she keeps controlling security around the place.” 

“An AI? FRIDAY is an AI? That is so cool!! Hi FRIDAY! Well, I guess we had met before”

“Hello, Baby Stark. It is nice to see you again. It has been a long time since I saw you last”

“Why does she call me Baby Stark? I’m not a baby”

“You were the last time she saw you, just tell her to call you whatever you want. In the beginning she used to call me Mr. Parker until I told her to just call me Peter”

“Right, uh, FRIDAY? You can just call me Morgan, okay? I’m not a baby anymore”

“Oh, or you can call her ‘Little Stark’ FRI, I like that one better” Peter adds. “Or ‘Little boss’ or even-“ 

“Yeah, stop. Don’t give her any more ideas. FRIDAY, just Morgan is fine.”

“Of course. Morgan, Peter. What can I do for you today?”

“Well, FRI, I was thinking of giving Momo here a little tour of the place. Show her some stuff in the lab and maybe an Iron Man suit?”

Morgan’s eyes lit up at that. Peter wanted to show her one of her father’s suits. A real Iron Man suit. She had to be dreaming. This was too good to be true. While she was fangirling over the possibility of watching her dad’s superhero suit, she realized that FRIDAY was asking for her palm to open the door. “Oh, right, sorry”. After a little blue scan of her hand, the door opened to reveal a big lab, with all sorts of equipment on the tables and even on the floor. She could see parts of different projects all over the place and she couldn’t help but think that this was all his dad’s. This was the place where her father created things and experimented with technology. It must be from him where she got all that love and passion for science. 

After looking around for a bit, with Peter following her silently behind, she finally set her eyes on the Iron Man suit at the end of the lab. It was incredible. It was painted in red and gold -just like her toy- and she could almost imagine her dad wearing it, saving the world and protecting earth.

Before she could stop it, a tear slipped through her cheek and Peter saw it. She doesn’t know how, but he guessed what she was feeling because he said “Oh Momo. I understand. You miss them even if you don’t really remember everything about them. And I’m sure that wherever they are, they miss you too. You have to know that everything your… our dad did, was to protect us. To keep us safe. So don’t cry, okay? Because we finally have a chance to bring them back.”

“I know” She said, wiping away her tears. “But how? How do you want me to do that?”

“Come here, step closer to the Iron Man suit”

“What? Why?”

“Because I need you to take something from it. Touch the core and open it, there is something I hid in there during the battle and you need to have it now”

Morgan was a little confused but did what Peter asked and when her fingers touched the core of the suit, it opened to reveal a gold ring hidden on it. She took it out and extended it to Peter.

“No, you need to keep that Momo. That ring is the one Doctor Strange gave me before he cast the spell to portal everyone to another dimension. It is connected with his own and that ring is our only way to bring the missing Avengers back”

Now that she knew what it was, Morgan held the ring a little more carefully and a little scared of damaging it “What? And why would you want me to have it?”

“Because we need you to learn how to create a portal, so you can bring everyone back”

“Is that your plan? You want me to learn magic and Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo everyone back? I can’t do that! How am I going to learn?”

“Hey don’t worry. It is not as awful as it sounds, I mean, I did it, right? And that’s why we need Doctor Strange, he is going to teach you how to do it properly”

“Wait, but if you have done it, why don’t you teach me?”

“I would be a terrible teacher. The portal I created to take you to Aunt May was the first and last portal I did that ever worked, so I don’t want to leave something as important as bringing everyone back in my magical abilities, or lack of.”

“But how will I be able to do it? I can’t! This is too much!”

“Hey, Momo. I know you can do this. It will be alright. You will learn. It doesn’t have to be right away. We will take this slowly. I can teach you the basics of it, while we wait for Doctor Strange to appear again, okay?”

That seemed to calm Morgan a little. “Okay.”

“Perfect. Now, take the ring and protect it, keep it with you all the time. That is the only connection we have with the others. And now, for the finale of our tour, I want to take you somewhere really special. Follow me.”

Morgan puts the ring in her pocket and follows Peter out of the lab, with FRIDAY sealing it again. They walk back through some hallways until they reach the common room again but this time, they take another direction towards another floor. She has no idea where Peter might be taking her, but when they arrive, she can already tell what this place is. It’s the bedrooms where she and her parents used to live. She keeps following Peter to one particular room at the end, he is silent but with a little smile in his face. 

He motions her to open the door and she does, holding her breath as she sees what Peter wanted to show her. It’s her room. And somehow, a wave of memories hit her. She has dreamt of this place. It feels so familiar. Everything about it. The smell, the sight, the toys. It feels like she is transported back in time. Some images come back to her, like a sweet memory. The warmth of someone’s gentle arms. She gently touches some of the things around the place, almost afraid to break them. 

It the desk she can see another family album and goes to reach it. When she opens it, she sees that this one is special. This one is about her. She can see the occasional Avenger showing up in the pictures, but it’s mostly baby pictures of her with her parents and Peter. She feels Peter looking over her shoulder with a fond expression on his face. 

Morgan realizes that she is with someone who is supposed to be her big brother. Someone so close to her parents that they considered him family. Peter knew Tony and Pepper. Her mom and dad. Beyond any story with the Avengers. She could have some answers to questions about them. Finally. But did she really want to know? Even if Peter told her stories, they wouldn’t include her, she barely had time to be with them. Maybe she wouldn’t like what he had to say. 

For the first time in her life, someone had the answers she was looking for. Now, more than anything, she wanted Peter to tell her stories about her parents. No matter what, she would do anything in her power to bring her family back, because if there is one thing she remembers, is the warm feeling of being in her parents’ arms and she wants to feel it again. 

She keeps passing the pages full of photos until she reaches one of the four of them together. Peter holding baby Morgan while Tony and Pepper have their arms around them. They are not even looking at the camera but at each other, completely oblivious to the rest of the world. They all look happy. 

“Tell me about them” Morgan finally asks. 

“What?”

“My parents. I want you to tell me more about them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay!! In the next chapters, we'll have Peter telling Morgan stories about her parents and that means IRON DAD!! I'll try to post the next chapter on Sunday. I have some of them partially written but I need to edit them so they can actually be good.


	9. Tell me the story of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter kept telling her story after story. All the stories that she did not know. There will always be a tomorrow, so that wherever they are, they can come back. She wants to meet them. The missing Avengers, but above all, she wants to meet her parents. They sound so amazing and she wants to create new memories and stories like the ones Peter’s been telling her. 
> 
> She can’t stop trying to bring them back, there is still a long way to go. In her heart, she will always keep a special place, for the moment when she finds them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some stories about Peter and Tony, some are shown as flashbacks and others are narrated by Peter. Don't worry, those are not the only stories I'll be showing, the rest of the future chapters have some Iron dad stories as well, I just wanted to get this chapter out to keep writing the rest. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter :)

**Tell me the story of my life**

Peter is a little surprised to hear Morgan’s request. He seats in the bed and asks “What about them? I mean, what do you want to know?”

“How were they like? And I don’t mean physically, I’ve seen a lot of photos of them” She says, gesturing to the photo album she is holding. “But I want to know more. The stories behind them being Iron Man and the CEO of Stark Industries, how they were like as people.”

She looks at Peter and sees he is chuckling a little, looking at the distance like he is remembering something fondly, and finally answers “Okay. I’ll tell you more about them. Where should I begin? Do you have any specific questions? 

“Well, not really. Just tell me stories about them. Like, how did you meet? And how did you end up being so close?”

“Yeah, that’s a funny and long story. Uh, so the first time I ever met Tony was actually at a Stark Expo. I was like 8 or 9 and I begged my uncle Ben and Aunt May to take me there. In the middle of the thing, there was this attack with crazy Hammer suits being controlled or something and I was dressed up as Iron Man with a fake mask and gauntlet, I guess the drones were programmed to attack Iron Man and one of them must have confused me with the real one and tried to shoot at me”

Morgan was listening closely, wondering what this had to do with Peter’s relationship with her dad, when he kept quiet to check if she was listening she said “Go on! What happened? Did they shoot you?”

“Relax, nothing bad happened. I was aiming my own fake gauntlet to shoot at the thing, I don’t know what I was expecting and then suddenly, right behind me, a real gauntlet is aimed towards the suit and saying ‘Nice work, kid.’ And then I see Iron Man flying away after saving my life.”

“Wow! My dad saved your life? That is so cool!!”

“Yeah, your dad has saved my life several times now. I owe him a lot. He taught me how to be a hero”

“And then what?” 

“What?”

“What happened after that attack? How did you become close?”

“Oh we didn’t, well, uh I mean, I didn’t see him again after that for a while. He didn’t know who I was until I became Spider-man.”

“What? Then how did you meet again later?”

“You know what Mo, I’m just starting to realize this story is way too long and way too complicated to tell by random parts so let’s do this chronologically…” So Peter started to tell her the origin of the Avengers initiative, their first missions together and how all the heroes learned to work as a team. Peter kept telling her all the amazing things her dad had done over the years and she couldn’t help but be proud of her dad. He was a hero. He had done so much for so many people and they didn’t even remember him. She wanted to meet him and her mom more than anything. Peter told her the stories of Ultron, Sokovia and what was known as the ‘Civil War’ between the Avengers and how the team split. That is when Peter met her dad. He was looking for help in Germany and went to Peter’s house to recruit him. After that, they kept their distance until the Vulture and Peter’s homecoming, which Morgan realized was the breaking point in their relationship. From that moment forward, they became really close, with Peter coming over the compound to the lab or to train and then later to stay full weekends there. 

“So, how did my dad react, when he finally found out that you were _that_ kid on the expo?”

“It was really funny. Dad is always saying that I’m the reason why he has grey hair, which is not true by the way, he is just old. I don’t really remember what we were talking about but I ended up mentioning it to him, that he had saved my life long before I was Spider-man. He didn’t know what I was talking about until I explained it to him, he couldn’t believe I was _that_ kid. He kept saying I was sort of a trouble magnet, even as a kid.” Peter says, smiling fondly at the memory. 

¤¤¤

_ “What do you mean? How did I save you before you being Spider-man? Wait, was it on the New York battle?” Tony asked _

_“No! Well, I was here in New York but I wasn’t close to the fight. Actually, it was before that. At the Stark Expo? With the Hammer drones?”_

_“You were there? Why?”_

_“I had been begging Uncle Ben and Aunt May to take me there for weeks, I wanted to see the Expo and finally they agreed and took me there. In the middle of the chaos I was separated from them and I had this Iron Man mask and gauntlet toy to pretend I was you and I guess they were programmed to attack you because one of them aimed at me and-“_

_“Oh no. I remember this. Oh my god. You were that kid?” Tony asked, sounding surprised and concerned, even though it had happened years ago. _

_“Yeah! Then I raised my fake gauntlet at the thing, I don’t know what I was expecting to happen, and then you appeared behind me, shot at the drone and flew away saying-“_

_“´Nice work, kid´” Tony said, also remembering the moment. _

_“Yeah. It was the greatest day of my life! I was saved by Iron Man! Then I found Uncle Ben and Aunt May, they were super worried but I was just happy“_

_“Wow. You are like a trouble magnet kid, even before Spider-man. I’m putting you in a bubble to keep you away from danger. Look at all the dumb shit you’ve done in your life” Tony said disapprovingly but also jokingly. _

_“Well, I did have a good role model.”_

_“I hope you mean May by that, and not me. I don’t do stupid shit.”_

_“I’m sure Rhodey, Happy and Pepper would disagree on that. I think they must have a good amount of stories to prove you wrong. I could ask them about it”_

_“Yeah, how about you don’t”_

¤¤¤

Peter kept telling her story after story. All the stories that she did not know, they resonate within, while finding her truth. There will always be a tomorrow, so that wherever they are, they can come back. She wants to meet them. The missing Avengers, but above all, she wants to meet her parents. They sound so amazing and she wants to create new memories and stories like the ones Peter’s been telling her. 

She can’t stop trying to bring them back, there is still a long way to go. In her heart, she will always keep a special place, for the moment when she finds them again. 

¤¤¤

“You know Mo, I may not be Tony’s biological son, but I definitely was the guinea pig he used to learn to be a parent.” Peter suddenly said while seating in the living room. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean that after everything that happened after homecoming, he sort of took it upon himself to keep a closer eye on me, to keep me out of trouble, you know. And with time, we became really close. And, you know, I started to look at him not just as my mentor but as a sort of father figure and he also started to be a helicopter parent”

“Why is that so bad?”

“I guess it isn’t so bad to have someone who cares. I mean, I had May and she is amazing, as you already know, but Dad… he was great. At first, we didn’t want to talk about how we felt, to actually say we cared for each other as father and son but we acted like it. Everyone around us kept telling us we were just fooling ourselves. I remember Tony really panicked when the littlest trouble happened. He gave me a watch as a gift once, I didn’t know, but actually it had a tracker and FRIDAY monitoring my vitals on it, so I just wore it, ignoring the fact that he gave it to me to monitor me at distance.”

“He gave you a watch to keep an eye on you? Isn’t that a little overprotective?”

“Oh Mo, you have _no_ idea. Anyway, one day I was at school, I remember I had a test and I was super nervous even though I had studied for it. I guess my vitals were a little crazy because Dad didn’t know about the test and he called me right before to check up on me, to make sure I was alright.”

“Wait, what?? Are you serious? That is so extra! I can’t believe you!”

“I’m serious. It’s Tony Stark, so what can you really expect. After that, I realized what the watch was actually for, and he had the decency to sound a little embarrassed about it. But he calmed me down before the test and I aced it. He kept helicopter parenting me after that but it was okay. I mean, sometimes it was annoying but it’s his way of showing he cares.”

“He sounds great”

“He is. He is the best dad ever. I can’t wait to see him again. I miss him a lot. Now that we have hope that we can save them, maybe you’ll get to live a little what it is like to have your dad embarrass you and go full helicopter dad on you”

Even though Morgan was not looking forward to being embarrassed like that on public, she couldn’t wait for her dad to go full helicopter parent on her. She wanted to find them. It sounded hilarious when Peter told her stories about it and she would like to see what it was like with her own eyes. 

¤¤¤

The more stories Peter told her about her parents, the closer she felt to them. He had stories about her mom, but mostly, it was of him and Tony, her dad. Peter talked about him in such a fond way that she couldn’t wait to meet him. To meet them both. They sounded amazing. Without realizing it, she started calling them mom and dad. At first, it was just in her head, but then Peter pointed out that she had been calling them that for a while. Whenever she asked something about them, she would refer to them as mom and dad, not Tony or Pepper. At first she was a bit embarrassed, because she didn’t actually know them and she didn’t know if she should call them that, but Peter was happy about it, saying that they would like her to call them that and that as soon as they were back, they were going to be the family they were supposed to be. 

¤¤¤

“Hey Mo, I have a question for you”

“What is it Pete?”

“I was wondering, if you could turn back time, would you want things to turn out differently?”

“What do you mean?”

“If you could change the past, well, would you change something about yours?”

Morgan stayed quiet for a moment to think her answer. She loved her life. She loved Aunt May and her family and her friends. But she also would have loved to grow up with her real parents, and with Peter as a big brother. Who knows what that would have been like? And who knows how that would have changed the present, for better or for worse. She always thought that everything happens for a reason and if her parents are not there with her right now, it’s because they sacrificed themselves to save the universe and now, she would save them. It wasn’t worth it to look into the past and wish you could change it, there was nothing to do about it. But now, she could be with her family. She knows there was a time she was with them and she is going to be, again. She would search for them until she finds them. 

“You know what Pete? I wouldn’t change a thing in my life. I mean, I would have loved to grow up with you and mom and dad, but if it didn’t happen, well, it’s for a reason, right? And we are going to get them back.”

“You are damn right Momo. We need to talk with Strange. Hopefully he will show up soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Peter will tell Morgan the story of how he started calling Tony 'dad' and there is a high probability Doctor Strange will show up as well.  
I'll post the next chapter as soon as I finish editing it.  
Let me know what you think!


	10. I’ll be with you someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It took time but eventually we became closer and started acting like father and son all the time, even if we didn’t realize it and everyone around us kept teasing us, it was just an unspoken thing. We never really acknowledged it until I had a conversation with Pepper, your mom, about Father’s Day. I kept thinking I should give dad something but I wasn’t sure if he would be okay with me thinking of him as a dad so I went to Pepper to talk about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the dead. Sorry for that really long wait. Oops.
> 
> Remember english is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter 🤗

** I’ll be with you someday **

“And one time, we were in the lab and DUM-E -he is a robot Mr. Stark built when he was younger, you are gonna love him- he kept trying to poison us with an oil smoothie. Obviously we knew better than to actually drink them but once, Mr. Stark confused one of those glasses with oil with one of the actual lab glassware, because he was so sleep-deprived, and he made a little explosion. It was more common than you would think”

Morgan laughed a little at that, listening to more stories Peter kept telling her while waiting for Doctor Strange to show up. She also kept wondering why Peter switched between ‘Mr. Stark’ to ‘dad’ in his stories. She didn’t think he was aware of it, but he had done it several times while talking about him and she wanted to ask him about it, to understand the relationship between them better. 

“Hey Peter, I’ve been meaning to ask you something”

“What is it?”

“I was wondering why do you sometimes call him ‘Mr. Stark’ and sometimes you call him ‘dad’. You switch between the names while telling me stories."

Peter actually looked surprised by the question. As she suspected, he probably didn’t even realize he was doing it and while she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, she did want to know why he kept doing it, even without meaning to. 

“Oh well, uh, I don’t really do it on purpose. It’s just that… our relationship is a little weird. I mean, at the beginning we didn’t really know what we were and then we started to get closer and we still didn’t know what we were to each other. It was just this silent agreement. And neither of us is good at expressing our emotions. It felt like he was sort of my father figure but I didn’t want to tell him because what if he didn’t feel the same way? I was just a random kid and he was Tony Stark! And also, I felt like if I let him be something more than my mentor, I would be replacing my real dad and my uncle Ben. So I was hesitant at first."

“I know I don’t really know my dad, but I’m sure he wouldn’t have minded”

“Yeah, but it was more complicated than that. He also had his own insecurities. Let’s just say your dad and your grandfather didn’t have the best relationship and Tony was afraid of becoming anything like him.”

“Then how did you finally accept that you cared for each other? Like, father and son, I mean”

“It took time but eventually we became closer and started acting like father and son all the time, even if we didn’t realize it and everyone around us kept teasing us, it was just an unspoken thing. We never really acknowledged it until I had a conversation with Pepper, your mom, about Father’s Day. I kept thinking I should give dad something but I wasn’t sure if he would be okay with me thinking of him as a dad so I went to Pepper to talk about it.”

“And what did she say?”

“Ha, she told me that for being geniuses, we were both incredibly stupid”

“What?”

“Yeah seriously. If there is something you have to know about your mom is that she is always right. No matter what.”

“Really? What did she say to you?”

“Basically, that I turned Mr. Stark into a dad. That he had become more mature and less careless, because apparently, in every relationship he had, he was not the responsible adult, he was always breaking rules and being reckless and doing things that got him in trouble all the time. But then with me, he was forced to be the responsible adult in the relationship because the roles had switched and I was the idiot doing reckless stuff and he had to be the one to stop me.”

“I don’t know why, but he sounds exactly like I imagined him to be”

Peter gives her a fond smile and adds “He is great.”

“So, did you give him something? For father’s day?”

“I did. Pepper convinced me to. She said she was sure it would be okay and that he would appreciate it a lot. I still wasn’t sure about it but I did it anyway”

“And what did you get him?”

¤¤¤

_“Hey Mr. Stark” _

_“Hey, kid. What are you doing here? I thought you were coming by tomorrow. Wait, did I miss it? I’ve been so focused on this project that I don’t even know what day it is anymore”_

_“No, no, it’s not that Mr. Stark. I was supposed to come by tomorrow but uh, I guess I wanted to give you a surprise?”_

_Tony turns around from his table to look at him with a confused frown. “A surprise? I’m pretty sure it’s not my birthday?”_

_“No, it’s not. It's for another thing. You sure you don’t know what day it is?”_

_“Uh, it’s like, June, right? June twenty-something?”_

_“Yeah… and you can’t think of anything around this time of year, for me to surprise you?”_

_“Pete, honestly I have no idea what you expect me to remember. Wait, it’s not your birthday, is it? I’m pretty sure that is in august. I set a reminder and everything. FRIDAY, is that still a thing?”_

_“No, Mr. Stark it’s not my birthday” Peter finishes with a sigh. “You know what? This was a terrible idea. Never mind. Let’s pretend I never said anything. Anyway, see you tomorrow!”_

_But before Peter can leave the lab, Tony is already reaching for him, trying to keep him from leaving “Wait no kid, don’t leave. If you came all the way here it’s because of something, what is it?”_

_Peter sighs again and avoids looking into Tony’s eyes “It’s stupid”_

_“Hey, it’s not stupid Pete. Tell me.”_

_“I.. it’s just… I got you something for father’s day”_

_Whatever Tony was expecting, it was most definitely not that. _

_“What?”_

_“I told you it was stupid. It’s just… you’ve been a great mentor to me, and we’ve spent a lot of time together and lately I’ve started seeing you as a father figure? But I didn’t know if you would mind so I didn’t say anything but then, Father’s day was coming and Pepper convinced me to get you something and now I made things weird. I’m sorry.” Peter finishes his ramble looking anywhere but his mentor’s face that has a small smile on his lips. _

_“You… see me… as a father figure? Really?”_

_“Yeah… I’m sorry Mr. Stark I…”_

_“What? No, Pete, don’t apologize, I’m not mad”_

_“You are not?”_

_“Of course not! Kid, I’m honored. I really don’t deserve you, I… God, I’m not good at this. Pete, I … I see you as a son too. I never would have imagined that I would care for some dorky smart kindhearted super teenager but here I am but I didn’t want myself to allow that because I don’t want to be my father, so I just kept trying to be a mentor to you but, kid, I care about you a lot. You are my kid.”_

_“I am?”_

_“Yeah. You’ve been for a while, Pete”_

_And without a warning, Tony suddenly had his arms full of a teenager who was hugging him like his life depended on it. He was caught by surprise at first, but then he relaxed into the hug, putting his arms around the kid and rubbing his back while Peter’s face was hidden in his shoulder. _

_When they finally ended the hug, it was for Peter to pull out a simple wrapping paper from his bag and gave it to Tony, who unfolded the paper and took out a mug that said ‘My dad is my hero’ and if Tony’s eyes were watering a little, well, no one had to know. Inside the mug, there was a red USB, which Tony took out and looked at Peter with a questioning look._

_“There is a video in it. You have to play it.”_

_“Right, give me a second”_

_FRIDAY activated a hologram to watch the video in the lab, it started with a black screen and the words ‘A film by Peter Parker’, then the song ‘Not all heroes wear capes’ by Owl City stared to play, followed by a series of videos and photos of Tony and Peter together, in some of them they were joined by Pepper, May, Rhodey or Happy. It showed all the special moments they had shared together to that point and at the end, it showed a small prerecorded message from Peter saying Happy Father’s Day. _

_By the end of the video, Tony had Peter wrapped in another hug saying how thankful he was for having the best kid in the world. _

_“Thanks, Pete. This is the best present I’ve ever gotten. It means so much to me. And great choice of song”_

_“You're welcome… dad”_

_“You know something? I like the sound of that.”_

_Peter gives a satisfied smile and thinks that Pepper was indeed right all this time. “Happy Father’s day, dad”_

_“Thanks kid. And just so you know, you are not taller than me”_ (that is a reference to the song) 

¤¤¤

“And that is how I started calling him dad”

“Aaawww, that is so sweet”

“Sometimes I just switch because I was so used to calling him Mr. Stark. But he is also dad to me.”

“We are gonna get them back Pete. I’m sure of it”

“Yeah, I know. I just miss him”

Morgan doesn’t really know what to answer to that, so she asks another question that’s been on her mind for a while. “I also wanted to ask, what was it like when they… you know, realized they were expecting me?”

“Well, it was unexpected, you know? They were married but I don’t think they thought it was possible for them to have kids, you know? I remember them both being really happy about it, they really wanted to have you. I also remember dad being super overwhelmed by everything. He wanted everything to be perfect for you. He designed your room and I helped him built it. He and Pepper chose the best toys, clothes, furniture, anything you could think of. But he was also scared.”

“Scared? Why?”

“He didn’t really admit to being scared, but if you know him, you could tell. It was the same thing, he didn’t want to be like Howard.”

“And how did he calm down”

“We all talked to him. Pepper assured him he would be the best dad ever. I told him he had been like a dad to me for a while, and that all he ever did was protect me, and care for me and be a helicopter parent all the time. I said he didn’t have to worry about screwing up, because he was already doing a great job with me and that he was not alone. He had people to help him. And after that initial panic went away, he was thrilled by the news and couldn’t wait to meet you.”

“Thank you, Peter. For telling me these stories about them and letting me know a little bit more about my parents”

“Of course Momo, anyt…-“

At that moment, the yellow sparkly thing that Doctor Strange does started to appear in the room they were both in. Morgan saw a tall brunet man show up out of nowhere, he glowed a little like Peter, like he was a ghost and your hand would go right through him if you touched him. He was looking between Peter and Morgan until he finally introduced himself. 

“Well, I think it is finally time. Hi Peter, always a pleasure to see you. Hey Morgan, my name is Doctor Stephen Strange.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are like 4 chapters left so I'll try to update sooner, i'm already working on editing the next chapters so have a little patience with me but I promise I will finish this :) 
> 
> Btw, you should listen to that song "Not all heroes wear capes" it's pure Irondad & Spiderson and i love it
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Leave kudos or a comment, they motivate me and inspire me to write because I feel you are liking the story. <3000 Thanks for reading and Happy New Year!


	11. Nothing will be the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan is still a little out of breath but listening to Peter’s words seem to calm her down. Peter will be with her, he trusts her. He has been in her place, in that battle, when the ring, the soul stone and herself were in his care, depending on him, they were all relying on Peter to do what he had to do. And he did it. So now it's her turn. She is their hope. So she is going to bring their dad home, and everyone else in that dimension. She has to. For her parents and for Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter and it didn't take me weeks to post it :) 
> 
> Happy New Year!!
> 
> Enjoy <3

** Nothing will be the same **

“Doctor Strange?” Morgan stares wide-eyed to the sorcerer in front of her and then looks at Peter as she searches for his confirmation that this man is, in fact, the one they have been waiting for.

“Hey Doctor Strange, it was about time you came” Peter greets. “We’ve been waiting for you.” And he points at Morgan “And as you can see, I’m not alone this time. Morgan remembered me.” 

“I see. These are great news. It means we are closer to coming back home. Hello Morgan, I’m sure Peter has told you about me?”

“ih yeah… he has.” Morgan answered shyly. “He said that you'll teach me how to create portals with the ring he gave me… so that we can bring everyone home and make the rest of the world remember you.”

“Yes, that is pretty much it.”

“But I still don’t know how am I going to do that?”

“Well, Peter told you about the battle, right? What really happened?”

“Yeah, but I want to understand what happened exactly so I know what I have to do”

“As you know, during the battle we were divided, to protect the stones and to take Thanos away from Earth, some heroes stayed on Earth and some others, we went away. Wong and I performed a spell to transport us to another dimension, the people gone were Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts, Bucky Barnes, Carol Danvers, Peter Quill, Wong and myself.”

“And with them, in that dimension, there were also the time stone, power stone, and mind stone” Peter added. 

“In this dimension, magic is unpredictable, the energy is unstable, but to defeat Thanos, we used the stones… More specifically, Carol used the power stone. Finally being defeated with his army about to be destroyed, Thanos used his final desperate move, he used the mind stone to make everyone on Earth forget about us, to erase us from existence in everyone’s minds to try and make us pay. The energy from both stones working simultaneously created instability in this dark dimension so every living creature there turned to stone. We basically became statues with no one to save us because no one remembered us. We had no hope. I didn’t know what had happened to Peter with the soul stone, I didn’t even know he had it. At first, I thought Peter had suffered the same fate everyone on Earth had, that he had forgotten us, so I traveled to Earth on my astral form to see if what Thanos said had really happened on everyone. I was searching for someone, anyone, who might remember us but no one did. But I also didn’t find Peter, which I thought was odd. I saw you, Morgan, with May, Happy and Rhodes. I saw the rest of the Avengers and the rest of the world moving on without us but I couldn’t find Peter. Then I decided to visit the compound, to check if maybe he was there.”

“And you found him, right?”

“Not exactly. I found a trace of his energy but he wasn’t exactly here. I didn’t know what had happened with the soul stone but I sort of felt his presence without him being really here. I searched for him and when I got to a specific place of the compound -what I would later find out was the exact place where Peter had disappeared- I felt his presence stronger, even though he wasn’t physically there. So I suspected something had happened to Peter while we were in that dimension, something I didn’t know about. I wasn’t sure what I needed to do but I cast a spell to locate Peter and it took me to the soul stone, temporarily, to realize what had happened. Peter was trapped in there. So I created another spell that allowed him to be present on Earth the way he is now.”

“Sort of like a ghost” Morgan added. 

“A little bit, yeah. So Peter explained to me what had happened and…-“

“Wait, I still don’t know exactly what happened for Peter to be trapped in the soul stone.”

Peter sighed and answered Morgan “There is not much to know Momo, I was fighting with Clint, Wanda and Sam to retrieve the soul stone from Ebony Maw, one of Thanos’ allies, but before we could take it back, he used it to trap me in the soul stone and then I disappeared, taking the stone with me.”

“But what about me? If Peter was in charge of taking me to safety, why wasn’t I with you?”

“Because the first thing I did, before dealing with the ring and the soul stone, was making sure you were safe.” Peter answered.

“And before Ebony Maw could trap him, Peter managed to take you out of the compound, by creating a portal and sending you to safety. To May” Doctor Strange answered.

“Thank you, Peter. You saved me. You sacrificed everything for me and the universe. You saved my life that day.”

Peter smiles sweetly at her. “It was my job, Mo, you are my little sister and I would do it all over again if it meant keeping you safe.”

“But wait, what about the rest? Peter said you had a plan to get you all out of that dimension. To save my parents, now I know they are alive but I don’t know where they are.”

“It’s not exactly a plan. It’s more of a loophole, of what Thanos said when he had the mind stone”

“What did he say? And why was I able to remember Peter and everyone else didn’t?”

“Thanos’ words were: _‘They will remember all the heroes that are on terra right now. But all of you? You will be forgotten. Erased from everyone’s minds, they won’t remember you‘ _

Morgan was confused “How is that a loophole?”

“Peter is the loophole”

Peter turned to look at Strange “Me? How am I the loophole? You didn't tell me this”

“Because Thanos said that the heroes that were on Earth would be remembered and the ones who were trapped with him, we would be forgotten." Doctor Strange answers, ignoring Peter's incredulous face. "The thing is that Peter was not on Earth but he was not trapped with Thanos either. So Thanos’ words don’t entirely apply to him. That is why Morgan can remember you. Why she always felt there was something out of place. Peter is part of a loophole and it showed on by having Morgan remember you, and most of her memories of you also include Tony, which is why she is the one who can help to get us back. No one else on Earth would remember or even know what we are talking about.”

“Okay, I’m lost, sorry, this is crazy! So Peter doesn’t count?”

“When Thanos used the mind stone to erase everyone’s memories, his choice of words was very specific. Everyone on Earth would be remembered as heroes, therefore, all the remaining Avengers currently on the planet but those of us who weren’t on Earth and were with Thanos, we would be forgotten. At that moment, Peter wasn’t on Earth, he had been attacked already by the soul stone, so wherever he was, he wasn’t on Earth, meaning, he was forgotten. But the thing is, he wasn’t on that dimension with us either, so when he meant all of us would be forgotten, he didn’t include Peter. He falls into a new category the stone itself decided to create. The loophole.”

“Okay, I can see where you are going with this” 

“That’s why you were able to remember him eventually. You knew something was missing. It’s because of Peter. Of whatever pieces of memories you had of him that were never really gone.”

“It makes sense.” Morgan thinks, wrapping her head around all the information this wizard just shared. “But how does that help us? What do I need to do?”

“Before all of this happened, I gave Peter his own ring to create portals. I was teaching him how to do it because he insisted. That’s how he was able to save you, by creating a portal to May, away from the compound. I connected that ring with my own so Peter would be able to pull us out of the Obsidian dimension but since he was attacked by Ebony Maw with the soul stone, he couldn’t. No one else knew it had to be done, we were forgotten. But now, I’m sure Peter has given you that ring and you need to use it to locate us.”

“And how will I do that?”

“That’s what I’m here for. I will teach you how to perform a spell to locate us, how to create a portal to find us and how to safely remove the infinity stones from that dimension so we can all come back.”

“Wow, wait. This is a lot. I can’t do all of that! I’m just a kid. Your... your entire plan is relying on me way too much and… and what if I screw up? What if I do something wrong and then you guys can never leave, and I never get to meet my parents and-“

“Hey, hey, Momo” Peter softly tells her, reaching for her hand “Breathe. Calm down. It’s okay. Listen, I know you are scared and that there is a lot about this that you don’t really understand. I know that, okay? But there is time, you don’t have to do it right now or tomorrow. You will practice with Doctor Strange and I’ll be there with you every step of the way until you feel ready. We need you to do this. You are the only one who can and I know you will. I trust you.”

Morgan is still a little out of breath but listening to Peter’s words seem to calm her down. Peter is with her and he trusts her. He has been in her place, in that battle, when the ring, the soul stone and herself were in his care, depending on him, they were all relying on Peter to do what he had to do. And he did it. So now it's her turn. She is their hope. So she is going to bring their dad home, and everyone else in that dimension. She has to. For her parents and for Peter. 

“I'm okay…”

“Are you sure...?” Peter asks with a concerned frown.

“Yeah I’m fine.” She stands up with a determined look on her face. “I’m ready.” She pulls out the golden ring Peter gave her and puts it on her finger. “When do we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at the end! There are like 3 or 4 chapters left and that's it. 
> 
> Next chapter might take a little longer to post because I have a busy schedule these days, but hopefully I'll be back with the story in less than two weeks.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think!


	12. I can’t stop trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan practices every time she can to learn magic and create the portal that will bring back everyone trapped in that dimension. Doctor Strange is there to teach her and correct her in all the ways he can but he is still an astral projection, not an actual person, so their lessons are a bit frustrating because it’s not really a normal situation to be in and learn. But to be honest, nothing about this was normal at all. It’s been barely a week but Morgan feels no progress has been made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! And I bring another chapter with me :)  
English isn't my first language so sorry for any mistakes.  
Enjoy <3

**I can’t stop trying**

“Before I teach you anything you need to know the entire plan. What exactly you will have to do once you open the portal to the obsidian circle, which is the dimension where we are. Prior to doing anything to save us, you need to find the remaining 3 stones first. They cannot be used in there again, otherwise, you could be turned into stone, like us, or we could remain to be statues forever, so the first thing to do is retrieve the 3 stones: mind, power and time.”

“Where should I look for them?”

“You will find the mind stone on Thanos’ grip. That is how he erased us from existence. Then, you will find the power stone held by Carol, she is Captain Marvel. Peter will show you a picture of her to recognize her. And then the time stone, you will find it on my person. The eye of Agamotto, it is in my necklace.”

“To make it easy for you, you can recognize them by their colors. The mind stone is yellow. The power stone is purple and the time stone is green.” Peter added cheerfully. 

“Yeah, that’s easier to remember. Then what?”

“The golden ring Peter gave you. It is called a sling ring. The mastery of the sling ring is essential to the mystic arts. They allow us to travel throughout the multiverse. And more importantly for us, to another dimension.”

“So I just need to create the portal to than dimension and that’s it?”

“Not really. You’ll need to learn to create a portal, yes, but first, it will be here on Earth, after you manage that, we’ll move on to open a portal to another dimension. And then I’ll teach you how to locate my own sling ring so you can open the portal to us, so you open it in the right place.”

“Okay. So, should we start or what?”

¤¤¤

Since this day, Morgan practices every time she can to learn magic and create the portal that will bring back everyone trapped in that dimension. Doctor Strange is there to teach her and correct her in all the ways he can but he is still an astral projection, not an actual person, so their lessons are a bit frustrating because it’s not really a normal situation to be in and learn. But to be honest, nothing about this was normal at all. It’s been barely a week but Morgan feels no progress has been made. 

“Repeat the hand movements I’ve been teaching you. It’s like a choreography and once you know what your hands need to do, all you need to do is focus.”

“Focus on what? I already repeated that hand choreography thing a thousand times and nothing is happening.”

“Visualize. See the destination in your mind. Look beyond the world in front of you. Imagine every detail.”

“I’m trying to control it but it’s not working!!”

“You can control it by surrendering control.” Doctor Strange uselessly says and Morgan gives him a look that is so clearly a ‘Tony-Stark-I’m-done-with-your-shit-look’ that it surprises the sorcerer to see how similar they are, even though they’ve been separated for years. 

“That makes no sense” Morgan finally says. 

“That is what I said too when I was learning. And here I am. Not everything has to make sense”

Morgan gives him a tired frustrated look before trying for the millionth time to open a portal. But it’s never more than some little golden sparkles before nothing happens at all. It is starting to get frustrating and it must show on her face because not 5 minutes later, Peter, who is seated on the couch watching everything from afar, talks to Doctor Strange.

“Let’s take a break. I need to talk to her.”

Strange raises his eyebrow and gives him an incredulous look but steps out of the room either way so they can talk. Morgan moves to sit next to Peter and with a frustrated grunt, she says “I’m never gonna make it. This is taking too long and I have gotten nowhere with this. There is no improvement. I’m not closer to making a portal than I was a week ago.”

Peter takes her hand before sweetly adding “Hey… I think you are giving yourself a really hard time for this. There is no rush”

“Yes, there is. I can see it in Doctor Strange face, the disappointment every time I fail to create a portal. Because it means more time trapped in that dimension and it means more time for me without meeting my parents.”

“I know, but I still think you are doing great. I remember he had to teach me for way longer than a couple of weeks for me to at least create some sparkly golden things. And you are already doing it in a week. I would say that is progress.”

Morgan raises her eyes with an incredulous look. Is Peter just trying to make her feel better? The worst part is that it is working. “Really?” She asks.

“Yeap. Really. You have no idea how much I stressed him out. So don’t give up. Keep practicing and in no time you’ll be creating portals easily. You’ll see.”

“Thanks. I think we should call him back. I’m ready to continue the lesson.”

“Actually, I wanted to share another story with you, if that’s okay”

“Another story? Of my parents? Sure!” Morgan said, excited to know anything she could about them. 

“Okay. Just to get your head out of this mess for a second. This one is really fun. This was before I started calling him dad but we were still close. It happened at a conference at Stark Industries…”

¤¤¤

_“Kid, I’m sorry. I know today is our lab time together but I need to go downstairs for like 40 minutes. An hour tops. There is this bunch of executives and stupid business people I need to meet with. Kinda like a board meeting that I totally forgot about until Pepper reminded me like 10 minutes ago.” _

_“Uh… don’t worry Mr. Stark, I can just go? I mean, I can come back some other day…” Tony seemed to be in a bad mood over this and Peter didn’t want to make it worse._

_“What? No. That’s not what I meant. You stay here, work on your suit, try to not blow anything up. I’ll be back as soon as I can. You are my excuse so I can leave that shit early”_

_“Are you… sure? Maybe it’s easier if I just go…” He offered again. _

_“Nope. I need you here so I can tell Pepper you are waiting for me. I don’t want to go there kid, and for you, Pepper might let me get out of there sooner. So, stay here, don’t do anything I would do. And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Don’t blow yourself up. Don’t start any fires. DUM-E will be onto you. I’ll be right back. FRI will keep an eye on you. See ya.”_

_And with that, he left the lab and Peter by himself._

_“Okay… FRIDAY? Can you show me the blueprints of my web-shooters? And also, everything you have on the Spiderman suit.”_

°°°

_It had been a little over 30 minutes and Peter was starting to get bored. He had already worked on his web-shooters and designed a new formula for his web fluid but half the fun of coming to the labs was working on something with Tony, so now that he was by himself, well, it just wasn’t the same. _

_He also remembered that Tony was in a bad mood over this meeting. He knew the man hated going to those things and whenever Pepper made him go to one, he was in a grumpy mood for the rest of the day or at least until he finally went to the lab again. _

_So just out of curiosity, he asked the AI about Tony “FRI? Is it too long until Mr. Stark finishes that meeting?”_

_“No, Peter. It looks as if the meeting is over. The only thing left is Boss’ final speech to the board members and then I would assume he is coming back to the lab.”_

_“Cool. Okay.” He could wait. It wouldn’t be long until Tony came back to the lab and then maybe they could talk and Peter could try to cheer his mentor up. “I’ll just wait, right? He’ll be right up.”_

_Not 3 minutes later Peter lost the little patience he had left and an idea came to his mind. “Hey, FRI, do you think it would be a bad idea if I showed up at the meeting? I mean, not for those people to see me, just for Tony.”_

_“I’m not sure what your intention is Peter, but I’m sure if you show up, Boss will definitely give you his attention.”_

_“I don’t need his attention. Well, I just need him to look at me.” A mischievous grin appeared on his face. “Could you tell me when he starts his speech? I just wanna go make a little surprise visit.”_

°°°

_37 minutes. That is how long this thing had lasted. He was tired already. He wasn’t just upset because he was being forced into this meeting, but also, he was losing lab time with Peter. He just wanted to go upstairs, to his lab and to spend time with his kid. The kid. Not his. Peter. But he was sort of his kid. But he wasn’t. Whatever. _

_Instead, he was being forced to attend a boring meeting with board members and executive businessmen and for whatever reason, Pepper wanted him there. And he had to give a speech at the end of the thing. Great. _

_The good news was that as soon as he finished that speech, he would escape the room and head to the lab, with the excuse of going to see Peter. He knew even Pepper couldn’t resist the boy’s puppy eyes. _

_He was in the middle of the speech when out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of brown curls and curious brown eyes that belonged to Peter Parker. Why was he here? Was the lab on fire? Did something bad happen? FRIDAY hadn’t informed him of anything, there was no alarm going off and Peter seemed to be fine. _

_Everyone else’s backs were on him. The only one who could see him was Tony and when Peter realized he was being watched by his mentor, he choose one column of the room to hide in, took his head out of his hiding place and started making funny faces at Tony in the middle of his speech. _

_To say Tony was confused was an understatement. Why would Peter come down here, to the middle of his speech just to make weird funny faces at him? Tony ignored him at first, trying to focus his attention elsewhere. But for some reason, his eyes kept going back to the corner of the room in which Peter was hiding and trying to make him laugh. He didn’t know why Peter was doing this but he couldn’t help the little subtle smile that was appearing on his lips. _

_He tried to finish the speech as fast as he could, so he wouldn’t be caught smiling and as soon as he did, he said his goodbyes and went to look for Peter in the corner of the room he last saw him, only for FRIDAY to tell him he was already back in the lab. _

_So when he finally reaches the lab, he sees Peter smiling sheepishly at him, with a quiet “Hi” Not really knowing what reaction to expect from his mentor for his little surprise visit to the conference room. _

_“So…” Tony starts. _

_“So…” Peter repeats after him. _

_“Why did you do it?”_

_“Do what?”_

_“You know perfectly fine what I’m talking about”_

_“No, I don’t. What are you talking about? I just went down there to check on you. Nothing else.” Peter answers, totally denying he was trying to cheer Tony up. _

_“Kid, seriously. You just showed up to make funny faces at me to try and make me laugh. Why?” _

_“If I may interrupt, sir. I think Peter did what he did in order to improve your bad mood, Boss. Since you found out about the meeting, you have been with a grumpy attitude and I believe Peter’s intentions were to better that temperament.”_

_Okay… not what he was expecting… at all. First of all, he doesn't have a temperament, does he? Second of all, Peter’s shy and cautious smile confirms FRIDAY’s words and Tony doesn’t know how to answer that. He was expecting Peter getting bored and having nothing better to do than go and annoy him. He wouldn’t have suspected Peter did it to make him smile. This kid. _

_So, not sure of what to say, he goes to sit next to Peter and wraps him in a half hug. “Thanks, Pete. I wouldn’t have thought you had it in you to go down there just to make me laugh. And it worked. I was actually trying to suppress my grin once I saw what you were doing.”_

_“Sure. I just know how much you hate those things so I thought I would make it… less horrible and kinda tolerable… for the last few minutes.”_

_“You did. And I got to escape that place so it’s a win-win. Now, what are we going to work on?”_

¤¤¤

It becomes a thing after the first time. Morgan would practice with Strange, whether it was on location spells or portal making. She would start the lesson and follow his instructions and when she felt too tired or frustrated to continue, Peter would step up, ask for a little break and he would tell her stories of her parents. 

Sometimes, it was just short stories to improve her bad mood and make her smile --like he had done with her father, all those years ago-- and sometimes, there were long stories filled with details that would take her mind away from everything else. Either way, it seemed to be working, because since Peter started doing this for her, she had improved in her skills with the locator spell and was able to finally create a fully functional portal after a couple of weeks. She was almost ready to officially start the mission that would bring her parents and the rest of the Avengers back. 

She only needed more practice to perfect her skills to not risk anything going wrong the moment she took everyone out of there, so even if she was running out of patience to finally get to the plan, she also knew they had to wait for the perfect moment. Thankfully, Peter kept distracting her with more stories that helped her focus. And he rambled… a lot. And she loved it. 

“There was this time when I got sick. Well, not really sick because since the Spider bite I don’t really get sick anymore but I had a sensory overload at school and after that, my senses start acting crazy and the aftermath leaves me feeling really weak and just not feeling great, so Tony realized because, you know, he was helicopter parenting me with that watch he gave me that read my vitals. So he picked me up at school, took me to the tower and became a mother hen for the entire afternoon. Literally. He gave me all sorts of things to help with my senses and then I went to sleep. And when I woke up, I find him trying to make chicken noodle soup. Keyword _‘trying’_ because even though he makes a great lasagna and an amazing pasta bolognese, he is unable to cook anything else.”

¤¤¤

After a couple of days of more final practices, Doctor Strange assures Morgan that she is finally ready and it is decided that they are going to set their plan in motion tomorrow. Meaning, it less than 24 hours she is going to see her parents for the first time in 7 years. For all the impatience she was having at the beginning of this, now she is almost unsure. Not about wanting to see her parents, no. But about the whole thing not working. For any reason at all. She is nervous and she is sure Peter can see it because when Strange leaves them alone, he immediately asks her. “Hey. Do you want to talk about it?”

“About what?” She answers, trying to ignore the question. 

“You know about what. Strange just said you are ready. By tomorrow we could have them back with us. Isn’t that exciting? I’m pretty nervous too, if you are wondering, and it’s okay to be nervous. Things are gonna change.”

“I just… I don’t know what to expect, you know? I’m really anxious. I don’t want to ruin anything and then, if we do manage to bring them back, then what? I don’t know them and they don’t know me. What is it going to be like?”

“Momo. You don’t have to worry about it." Peter calmly answers. "Let’s take one step at the time. I’m sure they will love you just as much as they did back then. Will it be different? Yeah, probably, I mean, it’s been years since you last saw each other but different doesn’t mean bad, okay? You said it yourself, everything happens for a reason. It would have been great if they had been able to raise you but it didn’t happen. And we will all have to learn to live with that. Especially them, because I’m sure they both would have loved to see you grow up. But now, they will be there for the rest of your life and it will be amazing and crazy and perfect. So, stop worrying and have more faith in yourself, because I know you can do this.”

“You give really good pep talks, you know?”

“Well, that's what big brothers are for. I think. I don’t know. I’m just happy to help.” Peter adds with a smile. “I’m sure everything will go the way it has to.”

“Okay.” Even though Peter’s words always help to calm her down, she is still feeling really nervous so she asks Peter to do the one thing that always relaxes her. “Can you… maybe… I don’t know… tell me another story?”

“Yeah sure.” He immediately agrees. “What do you want it to be about?”

“Can you tell me about the other Avengers? I mean… I might meet them tomorrow, so, I just want to be ready on what to expect.”

Peter smiles and she can see he is fondly remembering them “They are great. All of them. You’ll love them. I don’t really know how to describe them. Well, let’s see. Steve, he is a great cook, something you wouldn’t think of Captain America. Loves morning jogs and healthy food. He is kinda like a grandpa. Then, Nat, she is awesome. She helped me train and taught me so many things, she is an amazing fighter. But she is also really kind. She is the cool aunt, for sure. Then there is Bucky, he is Steve’s best friend and also another grandpa, he has a metal arm, it is so cool and he is great at telling stories. Carol, she is, wow, I don’t even know how to describe her, you know, it’s like power irradiates from her, seriously. Quill, he is weird, for some reason he thinks ‘Footloose’ is the best movie ever made which just _no._ Then there is Wong, who is Doctor Strange’s friend and then Strange himself who you already kinda met. That’s just a very short introduction of them. You’ll have to tell me your impressions of them when you meet them.”

“They sound great. I really want to meet them. And I want to see the reactions of the other Avengers to them coming back. When they remember them again, that is."

“Yeah it will be great,” Peter adds with a smile. But deep down, he knows it won’t be the same reunion for him. Because he is still trapped in the soul stone and there is not much they can do about it. Strange hasn’t mentioned a plan to bring him back and he is pretty sure Morgan is too stressed about her parents and the plan to think any further than that. Because they might bring everyone back from that dimension, but will they be able to bring Peter back from the soul stone too? He doesn’t even know if that is possible and he is not sure he wants to know the answer either. So to not ruin Morgan’s hopes –and his own-- he keeps quiet about it. 

Because they are so close. They are almost ready. Tomorrow is the day. Tomorrow, Morgan brings her family back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost there!!  
I'm working on the next chapter right now to post it as soon as possible.  
But still, have patience with me, I'm a little busy but I'm so close to finish this story!  
I really hope you have enjoyed it! Let me know what you think :)


	13. Another space and time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan opens the portal to the dimension where the missing Avengers are by locating Doctor Strange’s sling ring and creating the portal to where everyone is as she has practiced the past few weeks. She is feeling more comfortable and safe with Peter next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at the end!!
> 
> This chapter starts with a flashback and then Morgan is about to find her family.
> 
> Please read the end notes to answer a little question for me.
> 
> This chapter is over 3900 words so I hope you enjoy :)

**Another space and time**

°°°  
_“Thank you, Peter, for volunteering to help me to finish Morgan’s room. You probably have more interesting things to do.”_

_Pepper was already going into the ninth month of her pregnancy and even though the baby was still due in a couple of weeks, technically she could also go into labor any moment now. _

_“Of course not Miss Potts! I know Dad is still working on her room at the cabin with Rhodey and Happy but this one at the compound is almost ready! We just need to organize the toys and the closet because I think he chose waaaay too many clothes for her.”_

_“I know. I told him that babies grow out of their clothes really quickly because they get bigger faster than you would think. But he still didn’t listen to me and bought a bunch of baby clothes.” Pepper answers. “Oh and Peter, please call me Pepper. We are family after all.” She tells him with a wink._

_“Yeah. Uh sure… Pepper. I know he just wants everything to be perfect for her.”_

_“And it will. Just look at her family. And especially her big brother.” And with that little comment, Peter’s cheeks start to turn a little red in embarrassment. Pepper, noticing the kid’s awkwardness, decides to change the subject while they finish decorating Morgan’s room. _

_“So, Peter. What are you and Tony working on the lab? Maybe a new suit?”_

_“Yeah something like that. We are working on Nanotech!! It is so cool! Dad was teaching me how to… Pepper, are you okay?”_

_In that moment, Pepper is bent over in pain holding her belly and looks at Peter who is now holding her by the arm and asking her what is wrong._

_“I think my water just broke” Pepper assures, since there is a little puddle of water starting to form under her. _

_Peter seems to notice it too and starts to panic a little. “Okay. Your water just broke. That means… the baby is coming. Miss Potts, I mean, Pepper, the baby is coming!!”_

_“I know. I can feel it. Peter, I need you to… ugh,” She bends over again as she feels another contraction coming. _

_“Wait. Oh my god. I have to take you to the hospital now. You can’t have a baby here! No wait, I have to call Dad first but he’s at the cabin with Rhodey and Happy. WHO IS SUPPOSED TO DRIVE YOU THERE?!”_

_“YOU ARE PETE!!”_

_“WHAT? I can’t drive you to the hospital!! I’m 15! I barely have my driver’s license. I can't!”_

_“Peter right now you are the only one here with me. I trust you. And I know Tony has been teaching you how to drive.”_

_“Yeah, but what if I mess up? Precious cargo and all that” Peter says, gesturing towards her belly. _

_“Pete, listen to me. Calm down. Take a deep breath.” Peter does as Pepper says. “Okay. You are going to take the bag we prepared for this. Then we are going to the garage and you are going to drive us to the hospital. On our way there, you are going to call Tony, calmly, and tell him what is going on and tell him to meet us at the hospital, okay?”_

__

__

_“Okay. Yeah, okay, I can do that.”_

_Peter keeps following Pepper’s instructions. He gets the bag Tony prepared for when the baby arrived and walks next to Pepper to help her into the car as he mentally prepares himself for this. He goes to the driver’s seat, knowing Tony’s cars are really advanced and basically drive themselves but he is still worried because Pepper is about to have a baby and he is supposed to take care of her until Tony arrives. But he can do this. His little sister is on the way and he is ready to meet her. _

_It’s been barely five minutes and Peter is already nervous again. “Okay, we are on our way. We’ve got this, right? How are you feeling, Pepper?”_

_“Like I’m about to give birth? These contractions are getting stronger by the minute”_

_“I’m pretty sure we are supposed to be counting how long they last and how separated they are from each other.”_

_Pepper looks at him with a shocked face, not knowing Peter was actually paying attention to her and Tony when they talked about the arrival of the baby. But it just made her feel proud. Morgan would have the best big brother ever. “Look at you. Knowing everything about childbirth” She says with a little smile between the constant pain in her lower abdomen. _

_“I mean, I don’t know everything… just some little things?” Peter mumbles quietly._

_Pepper is about to answer him but another strong contraction interrupts her from talking and Peter is reminded with the fact that he still hasn’t called Tony. _

_“Oh shit… I mean shoot. I have to call Tony.” He says as he dials his number and the man answers on the second ring. Peter puts him on speaker. _

_“Hey, Pete. How are you? How is it going with Pep?”_

_“TONY!! You need to come back here right now!!!” Pepper starts with an almost hysteric shout. _

_“What? Pep is everything okay?” Tony asks, not knowing what is happening and now worried about Pepper and Peter. _

_“Oh my god Pepper are you okay?” Peter addresses the woman and then focuses his attention on Tony. “Dad! I think her water broke? We were in the middle of decorating Morgan’s room at the compound and Pepper said her water broke and that I needed to take her to the hospital and now we are on our way there and we need you to come as fast as you can. LIKE RIGHT NOW?!”_

_“Wait, you are saying… that the baby is coming…?” Tony asks, still processing everything Peter said and immediately then, activates his Iron Man armor to arrive at the hospital faster, as he had already prepared for that. He leaves Rhodey and Happy at the cabin, meaning to text them the news once he gets to Pepper. _

_“Okay Pete, I’m on my way. How’s Pepper?”_

_“She is doing the breathing exercises you guys practiced. And she is holding onto my hand really tight, Dad, I think she might have super strength too.”_

_“You are doing great, Pete. I’ll be there in 20 minutes tops. I’m going as fast as I can.”_

_“I know. Be careful. We need you to arrive in one piece. And we are almost there.”_

_“Wait, are you driving?”_

_“Uh, yeah? Pepper made me. I didn’t think it was a good idea but I wasn’t going to fight with the pregnant lady.”_

_Tony laughs at that, all the fears and insecurities about his baby coming being slowly sent away by a certain spiderling. His kid is driving Pepper to the hospital and everything is going to be okay. “Yeah, you don’t want to fight with her. Now, focus on driving and I’ll see you soon, okay?”_

_“Okay. Love you.”_

_“Love you too Pete. Tell Pepper I love her too.”_

_“You are on speaker. She heard you but I think it’s not the best moment to make her talk.”_

_“Okay kid. I love you both. Everything will be fine. I’ll be there soon to freak out with you. Bye”_

_A couple of minutes later they arrive at the hospital and they take Pepper to one of the private delivery rooms they had already reserved for the occasion. Peter stays with her until Tony arrives several minutes later to keep her company and be there for her. He tells Peter to call Rhodey, Happy and May to give them the news while they wait for the baby to officially arrive so Peter does as he is told and in less than 30 minutes, they are all in the waiting room expecting news about baby Stark. _

_A couple of hours later it is announced the birth of Morgan H. Stark. They all come in to meet her in turns, Peter being the big brother has the honor to hold her for the first time, after Tony and Pepper of course. Then Rhodey, Happy and May come in, each one holding her and greeting her into the world. _

_Eventually, Pepper falls asleep and Tony takes Morgan from her arms. Then Happy and May leave to give them some space with their new baby, promising they will be visiting again soon. And after that, Rhodey also walks out to leave Peter and Tony with a now sleeping Morgan. _

_“Thank you, Pete.” Tony whispers after a while, to not wake Morgan up. _

_“What for?” Peter asks confused. _

_“For taking care of Pepper and Morgan while I wasn’t there. There isn’t anyone I would trust more with them.”_

_“Of course, Dad.”_

_Tony starts staring at her daughter like there isn’t anything more beautiful and precious in the world. He has everything he’s ever needed right here. His wife and his kids._

__

__

_Peter is silently watching Tony while he holds little Morgan in his arms. She looks so tiny. And she is so pretty. He can already tell, with all certainty that he will do anything to protect her. She is his little sister. Maybe not by blood but they share a family. So he will always be there for her. _

_But he can also see Tony’s eyes while looking at her. He starts doubting himself. Tony is not going to replace him, is he? He has been his dad for a while but now that he has a real daughter of his own, is he going to throw Peter away? Is he going to prefer being with Morgan than with him? It hadn’t occurred to him that Tony wouldn’t have time for him anymore, but now, with Pepper asleep next to Tony and Morgan, he feels like he doesn’t belong in the room. So he stands up and tries to leave the room. _

_Tony was watching Morgan falling asleep. His attention was completely dedicated to his daughter. To her little fingers and little nose. And that perfect babyface. She was gorgeous. Just like her mother. Just then, he sees Peter from the corner of his eye with an adoring look on his face while looking at Morgan. He can tell Peter is going to be the best brother. He would care and protect his little sister. His kids would grow up together and they would be a family. But a few seconds later, he sees the look on Peter’s face change to something like uncertainty and insecurity. He can’t be sure of what is going through Peter’s mind but after years of being hesitant and insecure about everything, he knows how to recognize the feeling when he sees it. _

_He is about to address it and ask his kid when Peter stands up and tries to leave the room. Tony doesn’t want him to go so he stops him and tries to get him to talk. “Hey Pete, where are you going? Getting tired of the domestic life already?”_

_“Oh… uh… nothing Mr. St- I mean Tony. I mean, Dad. I’m just going to… uh. The cafeteria? For something to eat?”_

_Tony just gives him a look that assures Peter he isn’t fooling anyone with that lie. The 'Mr. Stark' title was lost long before so Peter trying to use it is definitely alarming. “Wanna try again bud? What’s wrong, Pete?”_

_“Nothing! There is nothing wrong. I’m fine”_

_“You know I don’t believe you. Talk to me, Pete. I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s wrong”_

_Peter looks at the door, then at Tony, then at Morgan and then back at Tony and sighs. “It’s stupid”_

_“It’s not stupid, I promise. Now, tell me?”_

_“It’s just… I don’t know how to say this without it sounding bad”_

_Now Tony is confused and worried because he is not sure what Peter means by that “Whatever it is, I’m sure you don’t mean it to be bad. What are you talking about?”_

_“You are going to love her more than me” Peter quietly whispers and Tony is barely able to hear him through the hushed words. _

_“What?” Tony asks shocked when he is able to understand what Peter is talking about, the kid is already rambling about it._

_“But that’s okay Mr. St- I mean Tony. Or Dad? Should I still call you dad? You… you have a kid of your own now. I know I’m not… I’m not technically your kid and it would make sense if you don’t want to be around me anymore. You have Morgan now and I…”_

_Tony interrupts his rambling by pulling him into a hug. He still has Morgan in his arms but he needs his kid to know how much he loves him. How much he loves them both. How he would give everything in the world to protect them. So he wraps one arm around Peter while the other is holding his baby girl and waits for his kid to shut up because everything he is talking about is bullshit anyway -but he can’t say that word, since he is holding his newborn baby-._

_Peter does, effectively, shut up. Tony doesn’t know if he is surprised, shocked or just ran out of things to say but it gives him the opportunity he needs to talk some sense into him “Okay, Pete. I need you to listen to me very well, because this is really important.” Peter just keeps looking at him like he doesn’t completely understand what is happening. “You are my kid just as much as Morgan is. You need to get that inside that big genius and stupid brain of yours. Just because we are not biologically related doesn’t make us any less family. It doesn’t make you any less my kid. So all that crap you were talking about just a minute ago? Don’t ever say that again because I want you around me and Pepper and Morgan, okay? And May, Rhodey and Happy. We are family. You are my kids. Both of you.”_

_Peter nods but still has his doubts so he starts talking “But…”_

_“Ah-ah. No buts. You are my kids. End of discussion. Is that clear?” _

_“I guess,” Peter mutters but Tony still hears him._

_“Good. I’ll keep reminding you anyway. Now come hold your little sister because my arm is starting to go numb.”_

_So Peter goes to take her from Tony’s arms and holds her close to his chest, looking at her as she slowly wakes up and opens her eyes. He thinks she is going to start crying and look for her mom or dad but she just stares at him with those big curious brown eyes that look so much like her dad and she takes his index finger with her little hand, pulling it closer to her chest to keep him close and it is then when Peter, even with all his insecurities, he knows this is his family and Tony will always be there for him. _

_“I wouldn’t change you for anything, Underoos.” Tony starts telling him. “Don’t ever feel like I would love you or care for you any less than her, okay? No one can replace you”_

_“Thanks Dad. No one can replace you either.” _

¤¤¤

“How am I going to bring you back? If you are still… you know… statues?” Morgan asks

“I know. It is my belief that the presence of the stones and the energy in them it’s what is causing the disequilibrium of the place. The dimension itself is unstable by nature and the infinity stones created an imbalance after being used and they are still in conflict with its energy. So, once you take the three stones out of there, I’m sure the stability of the place will return to what it was before and we will return to what we were. A vortex of dark energy trapped us and now the change in energy and return to the equilibrium is going to set us free” Doctor Strange answers

“But how are you going to do that without releasing Thanos again?”

“Oh, I’ve taken care of that. In my astral projection, I cast a spell to keep him in place. I’ve had to redo the spell several times cause it’s not the same as if I had done it in person but it still seems to work. Once we are free, Thanos will remain the same while we escape and once we leave the dimension, I will seal it and leave him trapped in there forever, with no way to return.”

“So I just go in there, take the stones, return them to Earth, and wait for you to come back through a portal.”

“That’s pretty much it. But don’t touch the stones with your hands. Take a bag or box with you and keep them in there. After that, we should be returning to our normal selves. We’ll go through the portal, I’ll seal the place and we would be back on Earth again.”

“Seems awfully simple now. Are you sure there is nothing else to be done?”

“Well, once I’m back I will use the mind stone to reverse what was done, so everyone else can remember what Thanos made them forget. The rest is up to you, Morgan.”

“Okay. It doesn’t sound so bad. How will you use the mind stone?” Morgan says with a little uncertainty. 

“I have my ways. Everything will be alright, Morgan. I have to go now. Don’t forget everything I taught you. Start whenever you feel ready. I’ll see you soon.” And with that, Doctor Strange disappears.

“Okay,” Peter says as he takes her hand. “This is it. How are you feeling?”

“I guess I’m fine. A little nervous and excited. I can’t wait to meet them.” Morgan answers before sighing and asking Peter. “What do you think is going to be like? Do you think they will recognize me?”

“I don’t know,” Peter answers honestly. “Maybe? What I do know for sure is that this is going to be a tearful reunion with a lot of hugs.”

“I’m scared.”

“Of what Momo?”

“Of change. Of what is going to happen now. I… I don’t know…”

“Hey, look at me.” She does and he cups her cheek. “You’ll bring them home. And it will be different, but for the better. You are returning them to where they are supposed to be and everyone will remember who they are and what they did. It’s going to be okay.”

Morgan takes a deep breath and holds Peter's hand a little longer. “Are you ready?” Peter asks her after a couple of minutes. 

“Yeah. I’m ready.” But she doesn’t seem too confident.

“You know, I could come with you if you want.

“Really? You can?”

“I mean, I guess. I can’t touch the stones since I’m not really here but I think I can go through the portal with you to keep you company.”

“Would you? I don’t want to do this alone”

He smiles at her and answers “Of course Momo. You are not alone. Let’s do this.”

Morgan opens the portal to the dimension where the missing Avengers are by locating Doctor Strange’s sling ring and creating the portal to where everyone is as she has practiced the past few weeks. She walks through the portal with Peter’s hand in hers and a box to put the stones in her other hand. She is feeling more comfortable and safe with Peter next to her. She looks at him and he gives her a smile and a thumbs up with his other hand. 

They walk through the portal together and in an instant, they are here. The obsidian circle. The dimension where her parents were lost. She looks around the place but everything is dark, cold and made of stone. It’s kinda spooky. Peter is doing the same as her, trying to look for someone to recognize. 

They keep walking around the place until they see the faint glow of the infinity stones in the grasp of three different people and they also see the bodies turned to stone of the missing heroes. They look like statues. There are 10 in total. She memorized it. Her dad and her mom. Captain America, Black Widow, the Winter Soldier, Star-Lord, Captain Marvel, Doctor Strange, Wong and Thanos. The rest of Thanos’ army must have disappeared because of the power stone, leaving him alone and defenseless against the Avengers.

She wonders which are her parents since she doesn't really recognize them but Peter beats her to it. He walks closer to a statue that is similar to a robot but now that she looks closer to it she can tell it is a suit. The Iron Man suit. That is her father. 

Peter is leaning closer to it and holds his face and says quietly “Dad.” And with a sigh, he turns to look at Morgan with teary eyes and says “Let’s do this.”

“Okay. Where are the stones?”

“Uh, the time stone is supposed to be with Doctor Strange. In his necklace or something. The eye of Agamotto. Let me just look for him.”

“Oh, I found it. It is the green one, right?”

“Yeah. There it is. Doctor Strange was right, they are still glowing”

“How am I supposed to take it? It is in his necklace and I don’t want to break it”

“Uh just take the stone inside without touching the necklace”

“I got it. Now, power is purple?”

“Yeap. It’s with Captain Marvel and... there she is. I see her. Take it from her hand.”

“Done. Only one to go. Mind is yellow and is supposed to be with Thanos, right?”

“Yeah, I see him. That big alien over there.”

“That’s him? I didn’t imagine him like that. He looks big and scary.”

“He was. Let’s just take it and get out of here with the stones.”

“Okay. Time, power and mind. I got them. Let’s go” 

They both walk back through the way they came from and with a last look to the statues that are supposed to return to normal any moment now. Morgan opens the portal and with Peter she walks through it again, to arrive back on Earth. 

“You did it Momo!! I’m so proud of you!” Peter happily tells her. 

“Yeah. That wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. Do you think it worked?”

“There is only one way to know. We wait for them to arrive.” 

Morgan leaves the box with the three infinity stones on a table in the room and waits a couple of minutes with Peter by her side until she asks him “Should I open it again? What if something is wrong? They should be here now! Doctor Strange must have opened the portal and-“

And in that moment, the sparkly circle indicating a portal starts to form around the room while Morgan and Peter see everyone stepping out of it. The first one is Doctor Strange, giving them both a nod and a little smile to confirm everything went according to plan. He steps to the side and helps Wong who is still on the other side of the portal stabilizing it so everyone else can come through. Next, Peter sees Steve and Bucky walking together with one arm around the other. Next there is Natasha, Quill and Carol. 

And finally, Peter sees the one person he’s waited all this time to see again. Tony and Pepper step through the portal holding hands in their suits looking at each other with little smiles on their faces. Wong is the last to walk in and then the portal is closed and the dimension is sealed by Doctor Strange to never be seen or opened again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are back!!! There is definitely a happy teary reunion next chapter :) And a lot of explanations too. 
> 
> I wanted to ask you guys something i haven't really addressed in the story: What would you like Peter’s age to be? I mean, while he was in the stone, he could still have the same age (17) or he could have aged in the stone so he would be 24 or like a little in between, maybe 21 or something because time is weird in the soul realm or something like that? I don’t know. What do you say? 
> 
> Let me know what you think or if you liked it. I love reading your comments <3


	14. When i find you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is in that moment that Peter steps away to reveal a shy Morgan hiding quietly behind him. Everyone just arrived from that dimension so it was only natural for them to assume no time had passed at all. They don’t know it’s been 7 years and that the world moved on without them. So Tony and Pepper must be expecting to see their baby girl, and the last time they saw her she was about to turn 3 years old but now she has grown up and is already 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive. I really like this chapter because there are happy reunions and more explanations if you are still confused because honestly, this story is so weird. I almost have the final chapter ready. Maybe I'll write an epilogue, idk but enjoy this :)

** When i find you again **

“Dad?” Peter whispers with tears in his eyes. It’s been too long since the last time he saw Tony but he obviously looks the same. 

Tony is still looking around the place, around the Avengers compound noticing how different it seems. When his eyes land on Peter he relaxes his posture and murmurs a quiet “Oh Pete”. Then, he immediately walks towards him and pulls him in a hug. At that moment Tony notices that he can’t exactly touch him like a normal person would, so he pulls away from the hug and for the first time, he notices Peter’s slight orange glow around him and looks at him with a worried and confused face. 

“Peter? What is wrong?" He asks with a frown. "What happened to you? Where is Morgan?” 

“Uh… More than I can explain dad. There is a lot we need to talk about to catch up but what matters is that you are here and you are free. And it’s all thanks to Morgan”

It is in that moment that Peter steps away to reveal a shy Morgan hiding quietly behind him. Everyone just arrived from that dimension so it was only natural for them to assume no time had passed at all. They don’t know it’s been 7 years and that the world moved on without them. So Tony and Pepper must be expecting to see their baby girl, and the last time they saw her she was about to turn 3 years old but now she has grown up and is already 10.

Pepper silently moves next to Tony and holds his hand. Then, Tony and Pepper’s eyes land on their little girl as they both take in a long deep breath before asking Peter. “What?”

“It’s a long story… and I don’t really know how to tell you this… because I know it is a lot to take in but… this right here is Morgan. Your daughter.”

Morgan comes out of hiding behind Peter and greets them with a little wave and a quiet “Hi”

“Peter. What are you talking about?” Pepper asks him without taking her eyes off Morgan.

“My baby… My little girl…” Tony whispers and leans closer to Morgan who doesn’t know what to do. Pepper gets closer too and cups her cheek sweetly while Tony is gently touching her hair. 

Morgan can’t believe she is actually standing in front of her parents. So for the first time in what feels like a lifetime she says “Mom? Dad?” And that seems to break Tony and Pepper because they both pull her in for a big hug that doesn’t seem is going to end anytime soon. 

After a couple of minutes, Pepper finally asks “How is this possible? When did this happen? When we left, you were only a baby. Now you are so big!”

“I know,” Morgan answers with tears in her eyes as she finally meets her parents. “There is a lot we need to tell you. I have so many questions and I guess you do too. But you have to know it was all thanks to Peter. He helped me find my truth and he led me to you.”

“Pete” Tony says extending his hand for Peter to join in the hug and then again, he is not able to touch him properly and frowns when he can’t really hug his kid and asks him. “I… what is happening bud? Why are you like… orange? Am I imagining this? Pep, do you see this too?”

“I do. Peter, honey, what happened?”

“Yeah… about that.” Peter sees Doctor Strange and Wong maneuvering the mind stone, probably making the universe remember what really happened and putting back everyone’s memories back. The other Avengers are probably going to show up at any time now. “Why don’t we explain everything better when everyone gets here?”

“What do you mean?”

“He means when the rest of the Avengers arrive at the compound. It’s been a while since they last saw you and now that they remember, I imagine they are on their way here right now.” Doctor Strange explains, coming closer to them. 

“I would like some answers right now. What do you mean now that they remember?” Tony starts “And why is my baby girl suddenly grown up. Why is Pete glowing orange and looking like a ghost and why does this place look abandoned like no one was set foot here in ages?”

“Dad… a lot has happened since… well since Thanos” Peter says. “And we should explain this to everyone when they get here, since only Morgan, Doctor Strange and I, know what is going on.”

“Pete, but I just want to understand. What happened to you? I can’t wait another second for someone to give me explanations of what is going on!!”

“Okay… I’ll tell you.” Peter tries to calm him a little since Tony looked like he was about to explode if someone didn’t start answering his questions now. And Peter knew he had to tell him the truth about what had happened to him. “I was… you know how you told me to take Morgan away from the compound and to Aunt May’s when Thanos came?”

“Yeah…” Tony confirmed, not liking where this was going.

“Well… I never made it there.”

“WHAT? You stayed at the compound with Morgan? What the hell Peter?!?!? I told you to get away! What were you thinking?!” 

“It wasn’t his fault Stark.” Doctor Strange interrupted “Just listen to him.” 

Tony doesn’t calm down but he does stop yelling to listen to what Peter has to say, even though he doesn’t look happy about it. 

“So I was on my way out of the compound… you know… like you told me to. And when I was on my way out, I found Doctor Strange, who told me about his plan to take Thanos to another dimension... but for that to work, he needed me to use my sling ring to bring you guys back once it was all over. It was a good plan, except for the fact that the ring was in my room and if the compound was destroyed, the ring would have been lost forever and we wouldn’t have been able to bring you back”

Tony started to see where this was going and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "What did you do Pete?”

Peter looked at Tony, then at Morgan and then to the wall next to them, he was avoiding eye contact while continuing his story “I went back inside the compound to retrieve the ring and once I had it, I was on my way to get out again with Morgan but… Quill stopped me on my way out.”

“Are you kidding me?” Tony says turning to Strange and Quill. “Couldn’t you see he had other things to do? Like, I don’t know, getting the hell out of there with his sister so they wouldn’t be in danger? Why would you stop him?”

“We needed to protect the soul stone! I was being chased down by those aliens! I gave it to him because it was safer!” Quill protested as he defended himself.

“I know you wanted them gone Stark but I needed Peter for my plan to work. I had to." Doctor Strange said. "I never could have anticipated what happened and I’m sorry but it needed to be done.”

“Wait… what happened then, Pete? It still doesn’t explain this” Tony asks, gesturing to his orange self, focusing again on Peter and worried about how the story was going to end.

“Quill gave me the soul stone, so I was with Morgan, the ring and an infinity stone. I was on my way out again but then, the tunnels to get out of the compound were closed down by debris and I couldn’t get out. So while I thought about what to do, I went to the lab to hide.” Peter continues. “My first priority was to get Morgan out of there so I used the ring to create a portal to Aunt May and I left her in my room while I dealt with everything else”

Morgan sort of already knew the story about what happened to Peter, but hearing it with so much detail and the emotions coming from Peter and her dad, it made her realize how hard it must have been for Peter to make all those decisions by himself, knowing that whatever he did would affect the destiny of the universe. 

“So once Morgan was safe, I hid the ring in one of the cores of an Iron Man suit in the lab to keep it hidden and then I went to look for someone to take the soul stone so I could leave to find Morgan and May but… on my way, I found Clint, Wanda, and Sam. They had the reality stone and I gave them the soul stone but one of Thanos’ allies, Ebony Maw… he was chasing after us and he took the stone. We needed to get it back, so I distracted him while Wanda was attacking him. But he had the stone in his hand… and before I could take it, he trapped me in it. He said I would be trapped in the soul realm. I didn’t really pay attention to his words since I was busy worrying about taking the stone back from him… and I did but then…”

“Then what?” Tony impatiently asked. 

“I started to glow orange and I disappeared… and so did the soul stone in my hand”

“What does that mean? That doesn’t explain anything!! What the hell happened?!”

“He is trapped in the stone, Stark.” Doctor Strange explains. “That is why he is glowing orange and looking like a ghost, like you previously said. He is inside the stone. When I came here in my astral projection and found out what had happened, I created a spell that allowed Peter to appear on Earth the way he is now. Not physically but at least he wouldn’t be trapped on his own the entire time.”

“And what do you mean with 'the entire time?' Last thing I remember we were fighting Thanos with the stones in that dimension, I remember everything turning to stone around us and that’s it. It doesn’t make sense. Now Morgan is like… older than she is supposed to be and Peter is trapped in an infinity stone? When did all of this happen?”

“Remember how I told you about the energy of the stones, working their magic in that dimension? By using them, we altered the stability of the place and we were trapped inside that dimension for years. Peter was the only one who knew how to bring us back, but at the time all of this happened, he was already trapped in the stone. And even if he had been on Earth, he would have forgotten about us”

“Oh,” Steve and Bucky say at the same time widening their eyes when the realization hits. Every hero that was trapped in that dimension starts to remember and understand Thanos’ last words. 

There is silence in the room until someone breaks it with a question no one seems to want the answer to. “Wait… so what Thanos said… it worked? They forgot about us?” Pepper asks surprised. 

“They did.” Doctor Strange answers. “For 7 years”

“Oh my God,” Quill says. “We were trapped inside that place for 7 years?!”

Tony and Pepper are looking at Morgan and Peter, with teary eyes and shocked expressions on their faces. Steve and Bucky look alarmed and are left open-mouthed since this is the second time this happens to them –seriously-. Carol looks taken by surprise with all this information and even Natasha looks caught off guard by everything that is happening. Wong and Strange probably already knew everything that was happening so they don’t really look surprised, but everyone else is trying to take in the fact that 7 years passed and they weren’t here for it. That the world moved on without even remembering them and how different everything definitely is. 

“What changed?” Carol suddenly asks “If everyone forgot about us, why are we here now?” 

That seems to take everyone out of their minds and thoughts to try and figure out why all of this is happening, they all have curious looks on their faces, probably wondering the same thing until Doctor Strange answers again. “Because of Peter”

They all turn to stare at Peter to start explaining and he feels the pressure of everyone’s looks on him. Morgan stands next to him to hold his hand while Tony asks confused. “Peter? What does my kid have to do with this?”

“I was a loophole.” Peter finally answers. 

Doctor Strange continues Peter’s explanation by remembering Thanos’ final words to them _"‘They will remember all the heroes that are on Terra right now. But all of you? You will be forgotten. Erased from existence in everyone’s minds, they won’t remember who you are and the sacrifice you are paying.’_ That is what Thanos said."

Peter completes the statement. “That meant that all the heroes on Earth would be remembered. You were trapped with him in another dimension, so you would be forgotten. But I was in neither of those places. I was inside the soul stone. I wasn’t on Earth and I wasn’t in that dimension either. So his words didn’t apply to me, not entirely. So I didn’t forget about you guys but since I wasn’t on Earth, I was not remembered by anyone either.”

“But then again, what changed?” Natasha asks, trying to make sense of all of this. 

“Morgan did. Morgan remembered me.” Peter says looking at his little sister with a smile. “Since I was a loophole she was able to somehow feel my presence when I was with her. When I wasn’t in the stone, thanks to Doctor Strange’s spell, I tried to talk to her and to May and everyone else but only Morgan seemed to be able to sense I was there at all. She started having dreams about me and a lot of her memories of me also include you, so she was really confused by everything, obviously, because nothing made sense.”

“So what happened?” Pepper asks, leaning closer to Morgan holding her hand and giving her a warm smile while Tony stood next to Peter, giving him a side hug. 

“I tried to find answers about you,” Morgan answers, talking out loud for the first time in front of everyone else. “I was trying to understand but no one seemed able to give me answers because no one remembered you. My life didn’t make sense. It’s like you just disappeared.” Tony and Pepper looked a bit guilty at that, even though it wasn’t their fault that they weren’t here. “So when I started to see Peter, he was able to give me the answers I needed and everything started to make sense, even if it was a little crazy to believe at first.”

“I told her the truth. Her story. Your story.” Peter says, gesturing to all the Avengers. “And eventually Doctor Strange visited us in his astral projection, to complete the parts I didn’t know about and to start creating a plan to get you out of there. And it worked and now we are here.” Peter finishes his story with a little shrug and smiles at Tony to see his reaction. He knows his dad will ask for more details about everything that happened, but for now, he has the answers he so desperately wanted and he looks like he doesn’t know what to do with all that information. 

It is in that moment –perfect timing actually- that the main doors to the Avengers compound are suddenly wide open and a big loud bunch of superheroes arrive in the room, along with Happy and May.

Everyone is quiet, not really knowing what to say. On one side of the room there is every Avenger who remained on Earth - minus the Guardians who are probably on their way now – looking at the missing heroes with a desperate look on their faces, almost praying that this isn’t a dream, and for them not to disappear again. 

The silence is broken by May, who takes one step forward and looks at Morgan with a confused face and then at Peter when she starts tearing up and walk towards him to give him a hug. 

Peter is also looking at the other heroes when May steps forward and now he can’t keep his eyes off from her. “May” Peter whispers, seeing his aunt recognizing him and walking towards him “Aunt May!” He repeats, louder this time and he starts running where she is to meet her and hold her for the first time in 7 years.

“My baby! You are alright! You are here!”

“I’m here May.” And from his place in May’s shoulder, Peter can see everyone coming out of their shocked faces and sees the reunion happening in front of his eyes. He sees Rhodey, Bruce and Happy walking to where Tony and Pepper are with Morgan. He sees Clint walking over to Natasha. Fury and Carol giving each other a quick hello sharing what appears to be an inside joke between them. Sam and Wanda are walking over to Steve and Bucky. Even Thor, Loki, Scott and Hope are there to welcome the missing heroes.

“What happened to you?” May asks him when they are done with the 5-minute hug but she doesn’t let go of him. “Why are you like this? You look different.”

“Yeah… about that. We need to tell you guys the whole story. A lot has happened”

“I… I can’t believe I forgot about you, baby. I don’t understand how this happened at all. I’ve missed you so much!”

“I’ve missed you too Aunt May. You have no idea how much.”

“Oh, I love you, Peter. So much. And Morgan, I guess this is what she is been doing lately. Now everything is starting to make sense”

“I guess it is. Now everything is how it is supposed to be”

“I always knew there was something missing but it tore my heart apart to think about it so I never did. That’s why I tried to avoid talking about it when Morgan asked me but now… I understand what she meant. She knew there was something missing”

Morgan was holding onto her parents when May saw her. They approached each other, Pepper and Tony following behind. Morgan started to explain everything to May, what she had done and what she had figured out. Peter went to hug Tony again, since he would never get tired of having his dad back after so long. Finally, they were all together again. Their family. 

“I’ve dreamed of this moment so many times and now it’s actually happening,” Morgan said. “We are together. You are really here.”

“You had to grow up without us baby” Pepper started “And we will forever regret not being there for you… but since we couldn’t be there for the first part of your life, we will definitely be for the rest of it, we can promise you that”

“We know May raised you” Tony continued “And like she did with Peter, she raised you to be an amazing, beautiful and kind young girl and we will be forever thankful for that,” He said, gesturing to May with a grateful look. “But now we are together and nothing can change that again”

After that, there were more reunions and greetings between everyone on the team. No one could believe they had forgotten about each other and they were feeling kind of guilty for not knowing what had happened. But after another round of explanations from Doctor Strange, Peter and Morgan, everyone started to understand what had happened and how all of this was even possible. Nobody liked one bit what Thanos had done to them but he was gone now, trapped in that dimension with no way of ever coming back so there wasn’t much they could do about it but to start to accept what had happened and learn to live with it. 

The team was once again reunited and everyone seems to be a little happier, there were more smiles around the compound even though it still looked a little abandoned but it was still their home. They were telling stories from the old days as Avengers, recalling battles and training and just their life together. Tony, Pepper, and May hadn’t separated themselves from Peter and Morgan, when suddenly, in the middle of one of the stories, Tony stands up and asks Peter to come to the lab with him and Peter just knows what he is going to do. What he is going to ask. 

So they both head to the lab, leaving Morgan with Pepper and May, knowing there is a lot they need to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reunions as promised :) What does Tony want to talk about with Peter? I think all of you can have a guess of what is going to happen hehe more Irondad coming soon <3  
Let me know if you liked this, I love reading your comments! And about Peter's age, I finally made a decision about it, which you'll find out in the next chapter. We are almost at the end!


	15. I will search the whole world to find you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pete, I will search the whole world to find you. The entire galaxy and the entire universe. I don’t care. I’m getting tired of this infinity stones bullshit but you are someplace related to those stones, specifically, the soul stone. And I’m going to figure out where. And I’m going to find you. I promise. I won’t give you up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter! And yeah I changed my username to usingmymadeupname because it just felt right, idk, it was totally random :) 
> 
> This is basically the end of the story because most things are resolved here but I'm still writing an epilogue to have an official closure of everything. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

**I will search the whole world to find you**

Tony and Peter walked out of the common room in uncomfortable silence, since neither of them knew how to start the conversation they both knew they needed to have. Once they were in the lab, each took their usual seats and a little of the tension in the room was lifted from both of them, being somewhere so familiar and special for them. So they stare at each other for a couple of minutes until Tony sighs and finally breaks the silence. 

“Pete… I don’t even know where to start. I mean… what you did… to save Morgan and the ring and the stone… you sacrificed yourself. I sent you away with Morgan so _both_ of you would be safe and away from this mess with the infinity stones and now you are literally inside of one. I just… I don’t know what to do”

“Hey, it’s not your fault. I mean, you couldn’t have known it was going to end up like this. I know you wanted Morgan and me safe but I guess it happened for a reason… if I had been with Morgan here, we would all have forgotten about you and there would have been no way to bring you back…” Peter says thoughtfully and adds “And if the price to pay is to be inside the soul realm… well, it isn’t so bad. There is no way any of us could have predicted something like this happening but it’s okay. You are back.”

“It’s not a price I am willing to pay, kid. I… you are here but you are not. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. You are supposed to be here and I’m supposed to hug you and not let you out of my sight again. We have to fix this.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I failed you, Pete. I failed Morgan and now I’ve failed you too. I need to fix this.”

“You didn’t fail us, dad. I know everything you did was to save the universe… and to save us. And I know Morgan knows it too.”

“I should have been here with you. I shouldn’t have let you go on your own… I should have done better”

“You did better. We are all here, aren’t we? And I know it’s not fair that you didn’t get to be there for Morgan growing up… both you and Pepper missed so much of her life and I know Morgan missed you too and it's not perfect but... now we are here and it’s okay”

“It’s not okay. It’s so far from okay that it’s ridiculous." Tony says determined to find a solution. "We need to talk with Strange about this infinity stones crap. Wherever you are I will find you and take you kicking and screaming out of the soul realm or whatever.”

Peter hadn’t actually thought much about it. He wasn’t even sure if there was a way to bring him back from being inside the stone. He assumed he would be like this for the rest of his life and had accepted it. But apparently Tony wasn’t going to give up on him so easily, but he was glad his dad was going to try. If there was anyone who could find a way, it was his dad. 

“Okay. Can we have a hug first? I know technically you can’t really hug me because I’m... you know, like this but-”

Tony doesn’t even answer him. He just grabs Peter’s shoulder and holds him tight closing his eyes. He has missed this. Hugging his kid, even if it’s a strange feeling for his condition inside the stone. “I’ll bring you back, Pete. I promise.” Tony whispers to Peter while still hugging each other. 

“I know you will, dad. I missed you so much.”

“Me too, Pete. I love you kid.”

When they break away from the hug, both still smiling at each other they seem to realize there is someone shyly opening the door. Morgan steps in the lab, apparently forgetting what she came to say because she is now blushing and looking at the floor. 

“You showed her how to open the lab? With her scans?” Tony asks Peter since he isn’t sure how to talk to his daughter just yet, he doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable. 

“I did. We needed to get the ring I hid in here during the battle and… I wanted to show her the lab. It felt like being closer to you.” Peter answers with honesty but he stills sees Morgan timidly looking around the lab, everywhere but her dad. Peter looks between them both and realizes that neither of them knows how to address the other, creating an awkward silence between them. And he needs to fix this now. He knows how much Tony wants to bond with Morgan, he knows how much Tony wants to be a good father to his little girl. But he doesn’t know how to reach her, they have been separated for years and they need to get to know each other again. 

And Morgan. Peter has been there with her for as long as he can remember. He knows how much Morgan wanted to meet her parents and how nervous she was to meet them. How different things would be. And they are. But for the better. It’s not a perfect situation but whatever this is, they can fix it. And Peter is going to help them. 

“So… Momo. How was the movie?” Peter awkwardly asks to start a conversation where hopefully, Tony and Morgan will get to know each other a little better.

“Uh... I… it’s over. Everyone went to their rooms to try and sleep… even after everything.”

“Yeah… I guess they are all trying to get used to this. It’s weird. But we did it Mo. You did it.”

“With your help. I couldn’t have done it without you.” Morgan looks at her dad in the eye for the first time since coming into the room and addressed him. “Mom said... I should try to… uh…”

Peter can see Morgan is trying, he just needs to help her a little. “What did you talk about with her… with your mom?”

“Uh… we talked about us. After you left we sort of skipped the movie too and left to talk. She wanted to know my favorite things. And I wanted to know hers. So we sort of played 20 questions.”

“That’s cool. What did you find out?”

“Mom is allergic to strawberries. And her favorite food is pasta because apparently dad can cook an Italian recipe really well.”

At that little comment, Tony smiles a little. Not because of the compliment but because Morgan just called him dad. He has been silent in the conversation but Peter can tell he wants to try and talk with her. 

“I can… I can teach you how to cook Italian food if you want kiddo.” Tony says hesitantly “It’s your grandmother’s recipe actually.”

“It is?” Morgan asks excitedly “I… I would love to” 

Tony smiles at her so brightly and Morgan looks happier and more secure than she did a couple of minutes ago, so Peter counts it as a win. They will probably have to take some baby steps before Tony goes full Irondad on her, because Peter is sure that when they least expect it, Morgan is going to be monitored 24/7 with a tracker and a panic button to assemble the Avengers if Tony has anything to say about it. He is willing to go as far as it takes to protect the ones he loves. And his kids are high on that list. 

“I think we should crash on the couch.” Peter suddenly says. Because he can only imagine that after 7 years, Tony and Pepper don’t want Morgan to leave their sights and besides, the thought of them together, sort of like in a slumber party makes him remember good old times of them as a family and now they can create new memories. 

“I think that is a great idea Pete.” Tony happily answers, with a look that says he knows what Peter is trying to do. “Pepper and May must be upstairs. We just have to put a couple of couches together and we can all crash there.”

They all go up to get ready to sleep in the living room. Morgan ends up between her mom and dad, and Peter ends up between his dad and Aunt May. Tony wouldn’t have it any other way. After everything that has happened, he falls asleep holding his two kids. His family. 

¤¤¤

Early in the morning, after everyone had breakfast and more stories shared between them, Tony Stark, for the first time in forever, calls in a team meeting. 

“Okay.” Tony stands up, clapping his hands together to get everyone’s attention. “Now that we are all reunited and together again, everyone has their memories back and Thanos is out of the way, we need a plan of action. And our main priority is Peter”

“What? Me? Why me?” Peter says surprised. He knew his dad wanted to find a way to bring him back, but he didn’t think it would be so quickly, literally a day after everyone came back. 

“What do you mean you? Yes, you. We talked about this. We need to plan how we are going to bring you back. You are not staying trapped inside a stone if I have anything to say about it.” Tony answers honestly "Pete, I will search the whole world to find you. The entire galaxy and the entire universe. I don’t care. I’m getting tired of this infinity stones bullshit but you are someplace related to those stones, specifically, the soul stone. And I’m going to figure out where. And I’m going to find you. I promise. I won’t give you up.”

There are sounds of agreement all around the room and Peter is grateful at the team for being there for him and trying to bring him home. The only problem is, they don't know where to begin. 

“So… any ideas?” Tony asks, raising his eyebrow with an already implied question to Strange, who sighs and says “I may have an idea. I’m not sure if it’s going to work or not. I need to check some books of the mystic arts to be sure this can be done but-“

“Do we have to go to Vormir?” Peter Quill asks since he knows a sacrifice is required to get the stone and last time it was Gamora. “To take the stone back?”

“But we would need a sacrifice, wouldn’t we?” Carol adds, they all knew the story of how Thanos sacrificed his own daughter to get the stone. 

“Technically, we have the stone.” Doctor Strange answers. “More specifically, Peter has it, so we don’t need a sacrifice. It is already ours. We just don't physically have it here since it's trapped with Peter”

“Can we find a way to bring it back from the soul realm? To the physical word?” Natasha asks, ready to step into action to save her little spider. 

“Wait, or can we use the remaining stones?" Steve says. “Alter reality or something, ask for the soul stone to come back to us. That way, once we have it, we can use it to free Peter”

“But I don't know if it will work.” Strange answers carefully, thinking about all the possible options they may have to get Peter out of there. “The power of the stones is too much for us to handle. And I don't know what kind of connection it has to him so I don’t know if separating them like that will help us get Peter back or trap him there forever”

“I have it with me.” Peter interrupts their discussion. “Well, not here _here._ I have it in my hand when I’m back in the soul realm. Not here.”

“Wait, so if you are trapped inside the stone and you literally have it in your hand…” Tony’s mind starts with an idea and quickly elaborates on a plan. “Then that means that if someone goes inside the stone where you are and takes it from you, we would be able to have it back and use it to bring you home”

“Someone can go inside the soul stone to take it from him” Natasha finishes the idea with a hopeful smile. 

“Could that work?” Tony asks Strange impatiently 

“Yeah… I think it could.” Doctor Strange answers thoughtfully. 

“How?” Bucky asks, still confused. 

“Peter had the stone with him when he was sent to be trapped in the soul realm,” Wanda said, understanding coming to her since she was there when Peter started disappearing. “So he has it there. It just disappeared with him.”

Everyone started to nod at the plan, understanding what needed to be done. 

“So one of us gets into the soul stone with him, Peter gives the stone to said person, they return it to the physical world and we use it to bring him back” Thor finished the idea to confirm the plan. 

"Yeah, basically," Natasha confirms.

“And how are we going to send someone in there?” Bruce asks. 

“Strange can make a spell or a portal or something, right?” Rhodey asks the sorcerer. 

“I can try.” Doctor Strange answers hesitantly. “I have never done anything like this before. And I don’t think a portal is an accurate idea of what I would try to do. I’m opening a connection between an infinity stone and the physical world but I think it could work."

“And anyway, it’s the best plan we've got so...” Clint said, clapping his hands together. “Who is going to do it?”

“Me, obviously,” Tony says as if it were obvious. Which it was, c’mon. He wasn’t going to let just anyone be on the mission to save his kid. 

“Are you sure Tony?” Pepper asked, worried about what could happen to her husband while being in there.

“I’m sure honey” Tony answers with certainty. “There is no one else I would trust with this to bring Peter back home. No offense.”

“None taken,” Scott answers back. 

“I know it’s risky but I need to do this for Pete, you know?” Tony continues talking to Pepper. “Don’t worry. I’ll be back with Peter to annoy you and Morgan sooner than you think.” He finishes with a joking smile. 

“What do you need for this to work?” Bruce asks Doctor Strange. 

“I’m not sure. As I said, it’s the first time I’ve tried anything like this. I need to look for a spell to do this. Wong is bringing me a book for it. I'll definitely need Peter here, to make a connection to the soul stone to transport Tony there. After that, the spell and Tony will do the rest. I have to make sure once Tony has the soul stone back from Peter, we bring Tony back here. Then we just use the stone to bring Peter back.”

“That simple?” Sam asks. 

“Once Wong gets me the spell I think we can get started.”

After a couple of hours of Wong arriving and Strange preparing the spell, they are finally ready to begin. Strange steps out to the living room and says “I need everyone out of the room. If things go wrong, Peter and Tony could be trapped inside the stone. I need to focus on this.”

Everyone leaves the room except Pepper, Morgan, and May. They look worried about the whole idea but it’s the only way to try and get Peter back. 

“How will you know when to bring Tony back? What if it’s too early? Or too late? And what if-“ Pepper stars asking, still worried about what could happen. 

“Honey, don’t worry. Everything will be fine.” Tony assures Pepper and goes to hug Morgan. “And you little miss. Next time you see us, your brother will actually be here and not inside a stone.”

“I know. Just… be careful. I just got you back.”

“I will Morguna. I’ll be super extra careful. It’s your brother we are talking about here. I can’t risk anything happening to him. Now, I gotta go save his ass, like the old times.”

Both Peter and Pepper complain about Tony’s previous comment but for different reasons. “You did _not_ save my ass all the time” and “You just swore in front of our 10-year-old daughter Tony!” 

That eases the tension a little bit. Peter kneels in front of Morgan and with a wink he adds “I’ll see you later Momo”. Then, to May he says a short ‘See you later’ with a hug and then they are also gone. 

“Okay Doc.” Tony finally says when they are alone in the room. “What do I need to do?”

“I need a strong connection between you two since Peter doesn’t have a physical body and we are relying on his presence to connect to the soul realm. You need to channel your memories of Peter, think about him and focus on that so it will lead you to him, then, the spell will do the rest.”

“Sounds easy enough.” Then he looks at Peter with a playful smile. “You know, all I can think about you right now are embarrassing moments. And your fanboy moments. And your nerd moments. You know, there are some really good stories about-“

“Oooookaaay… why don’t we start now? So you can stop embarrassing me in front of the wizard?”

“Yeah, kid. Whatever you say.” Tony says chuckling. “Are you ready, Pete? When we are done, you’ll be back with us. This will work.”

“Yeah, I’m ready. What do I have to do?”

“Nothing Peter.” Strange replies. “Just think about memories of Tony too. To make the connection stronger. The spell will take you both to the soul realm and after some time I will bring Tony back out and he should have the stone in his hand.” 

Strange does some weird hand movements to begin the spell. Tony and Peter are just holding onto each other, recalling memories of the two of them while suddenly they are transported t another place and everything is orange. Tony opens his eyes and all he can see is orange. Different tones and shades of orange. The soul realm. 

And Peter. His kid is next to him. Inside the soul stone, he doesn’t look like he is glowing orange, He just looks like normal Peter. In his Iron Spider suit. Still looking like the same 17-year-old kid Tony remembers. It’s been 7 years after everything, and just like everyone else who was trapped with Thanos, Peter hasn’t aged a day. He still the same age he was when he disappeared. 

Peter has the soul stone in his hand, holding onto in tightly. It had been his responsibility to keep it safe and so far, he has. And now, he gets to go home.

He gives the stone to Tony without speaking. Neither of them sure of what to say or if this is even going to work. But they have a silent conversation without words, just by looking at each other. 

“What do you think is going to happen now?” Peter breaks the silence to distract them both of what might or might not happen. 

“I think that we should binge-watch the Star Wars movies after you are back. I mean, it’s been a while kid, we should probably catch up on some pop culture.”

Peter smiles at that, knowing they both love talking about references. “Yeah. Morgan probably has some recommendations, we can have a movie night with everyone.”

“I would love that Pete. To officially celebrate everyone being back. Including you.”

“It sounds great. We’ll order pizza and eat a bunch of popcorn and we’ll fall asleep in the living room again.”

“It sounds perfect,” Tony says, feeling the spell pulling him back, knowing in a few seconds Peter will stay here alone and he will be back to see if this plan worked. So with a final wink and smile, he says “Love you kid. See you in a minute.” And with that, he wakes up in the living room of the compound, where his hand was holding Peter’s figure, now the space is empty. 

Strange is looking at him with a questioning look on his face, trying to see if it worked or not. Tony barely looks at him and instead stares at his hand, at his fist, which is holding onto something. He opens it to find the glowing orange stone in his hand. The soul stone. 

They did it. They actually did it. They got the soul stone out and now they could use it to release Peter. “It worked.” Tony says surprised, not really expecting it to be this easy “We did it! I have it!” He approaches the sorcerer and gives the stone to Strange “Now, do whatever it is you need to do to bring Peter back.”

“Alright Stark, calm down. I’m on it. I’ve never worked with this before”

Strange holds the stone, which starts glowing orange, to try and use it to bring Peter back, while the rest of the group is silently and slowly coming back into the room, asking Tony if it worked. Pepper and Morgan hold him and he tells them everything is fine and now all they have to do is wait for Strange to finish with the stone to have Peter back with them. 

They wait for a couple of minutes but nothing happens. The stone isn’t glowing anymore and Tony is starting to get nervous. What if it didn’t work? What if the stone doesn’t work anymore and Peter is trapped inside forever? He can see Morgan and May’s faces are growing worried, as well as everyone else's on the team. So he voices his concerns to the wizard and asks “Where is he? He is supposed to be back by now, isn’t he? What happened?” 

“I don’t know Stark. I did what I had to do. I don’t understand. He should be here.” Doctor Strange answers, genuinely confused and concerned, when Wanda speaks up. 

“The tunnels.” She suddenly says. “He originally disappeared in the tunnels. That is where we fought and where he was trapped. He probably just appeared where he originally disappeared. 

Tony doesn’t waste a second and starts running where the underground tunnels are. He can hear someone else running behind him but he doesn’t look back. He just needs to see his kid. To make sure this worked and that he is home. Because if he isn’t, Tony doesn’t know what he is going to do. Sure, he has Pepper and Morgan and Rhodey and a lot of other people, but without Peter, it wouldn’t be the same. So he tries to run faster when he hears another set of footsteps running in his direction. 

From a distance, he can see Peter running towards him, still in his Iron Spider suit, looking like he did 5 minutes ago inside the soul realm when they exchanged the stone. Tony finally allows himself to breathe, knowing Peter is there. Finally, they reach each other and without hesitation, they pull the other in a giant hug. A hug in which they can finally touch each other for real. Not one with Peter glowing orange, looking and feeling like a ghost. This time, he is actually here, back home where he is supposed to be. 

“Pete, never scare me like that again!” Tony says still holding onto Peter. “My heart can’t take this, I was so worried. When you didn’t show up I thought it didn’t work and I didn’t know where to find you or where to start looking but-“

“I know… I mean I didn’t know where I was going to appear but then I was in the middle of nowhere and I realized that it was where I disappeared so I started running through the tunnels to find you and you were running too and you are here." Peter says with tears on his eyes. "We are here and it worked! It actually worked! I’m out of the stone.”

“Peter!” Tony hears his daughter say, so he turns to see Morgan approaching them, now realizing it was her who was running behind him to see her big brother. “You are here!” She joins in the hug and they stay there for a while. With Tony holding his kids. 

“Yeah, Momo. I’m home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The official reunion! Yaay! Finally. Let me know what you thought about the chapter, I love reading your comments. 
> 
> Sooo... I decided to keep Peter 17yo because it just doesn't make sense if he is suddenly 24 or something when he didn't have a physical body to age, you know? Also, I didn't want him missing 7 years of his life inside a stone. Your previous comments really helped me decide so thank you :)
> 
> This story is so close to an end, it really took me forever to finish it but thank you for reading and sticking up with me.  
Wait for the final chapter, it's more of an epilogue with more Irondad coming :)
> 
> Love you 3000 and stay safe <3


	16. What will be of my life now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once they start working on a new project together, there is literally no one who can take them out of the workshop for a few days at least, so with AC/DC in the background, they start to work and Tony uses this opportunity to ask Peter about his friends. “So… have you spoken to Ned and MJ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is finally here!  
The epilogue of the story <3

** What will be of my life now? **

They stay in the hug for a couple of minutes enjoying each other’s presence until they finally let go. Peter still has tears in his eyes and Tony keeps a firm hand on his shoulder, afraid he is going to suddenly disappear again. After a silent agreement to start walking, Tony grabs his kids’ hands as they find their way back where everyone else is, with Tony next to Morgan and Peter on each side of him. 

They arrive in the living room where everyone is waiting to see if the plan to bring Peter back worked and sure enough, when they see him next to Tony they all rush to hug the boy and welcome him back officially, starting with Aunt May who rushes to hug him and almost doesn’t let him go. 

After they all greeted Peter and hugged him, he went to sit next to Aunt May and Morgan while the rest of the team talked about what they missed on those 7 years. Pepper was asking about SI to Bruce and Rhodey, who were the ones in charge of it while she was gone. Nat asked Clint about his family and what she missed. Sam and Wanda kept exchanging stories of missions with Steve and Bucky. Carol seemed to be talking a lot with Nick Fury and Maria Hill. Then the guardians arrived for Peter Quill to take him back to protect the galaxy. Even Peter got to have a talk with Happy about his Aunt and what his intentions with her were. 

Now, the world remembered the Avengers, the real story behind what they did and what had really happened. Everyone was reunited and Peter realized that it would all be okay. Maybe not right away, there were still a lot of things to come to terms with, but eventually, they would get there.

¤¤¤

The next day Tony called Peter to his workshop. Pepper and May had taken Morgan for a little girl’s day in the compound to catch up and talk so Tony decided to call Peter to have a lab day like they used to, and besides, he wanted to show him something he had prepared for his kid. 

When Peter arrived they started working on both their suits, since they were damaged after the battle and they needed to update the coding and protocols. They exchanged some ideas, remembered a couple of stories and ate greasy pizza while DUM-E handed them the tools. It almost felt like no time had passed at all. Tony would look at Peter, who was so concentrated on his project to notice Tony staring at him, and he wondered how he was so lucky, maybe he had missed 7 years of his daughter's life and he would always regret it, but Peter had done the impossible to bring them back together, thinking about his kids and the family that he had and how they all managed to still be together after everything that happened, he couldn’t help but to feel in a good mood. Which is why he wanted to give Peter a little present he had prepared a long time ago. 

“Hey Pete, are you there?” Tony called for him, waving a hand in front of his eyes to draw his attention.

“Oh hi,” Peter says back when he notices Tony “Sorry, I was really focused”

“I know. I just wanted to show you something”

“What is it?”

“Come here, follow me.” And he moves around the lab to one of the storage rooms that Peter has never been into before. It is closed with Tony’s fingerprints so Peter can’t tell what is inside. “I had this little thing planned for you, you know, before Thanos, so obviously I couldn’t give it to you back then when it all happened but now I can so… “ He puts his fingers on the lock and the door opens to reveal a car with its engine outside with pieces and parts all thrown around the floor. 

“Is that… is that car? What happened to it?”

“Yeah, this is an Audi A7 C7, beautiful right? This baby right here is powered by a 3.0-liter V6 TDI clean diesel engine, it features a 7-speed S Tronic transmission, Quattro permanent all-wheel-drive system, five-link front suspension, continuous damping control shock absorbers, electromechanical steering, ceramic brake discs, rear floating-caliper brakes and 21-inch wheels. It’s a beauty.”

“Okaaaay. And why did you buy it?” Peter asks confused, Tony has a lot of cars. 

Tony rolls his eyes at Peter because he knows the kid hasn’t figured out it is for him “It is obviously in need of repair, so I got it for you and me to work on it and fix it. And once is all new and good to go, it’s gonna be your car”

Peter is left speechless while staring at the car in front of him. When he finally manages to process what Tony said and answer something back, it comes out with his usual rambling. “I… I can’t… I mean, what? You can’t just buy me a car! This is too much!! I can’t accept it! No way, I mean, I would like to help you fix it and everything but there is no way that car is mine, I don’t need a car, you really shouldn’t have. We can repair it together but that’s it. You keep it and then you can, I don’t know, give it to Morgan? You can’t make me use it” Peter finishes to catch his breath. 

“Wow, breathe Pete. And yeah it is your car. No returns or take-backs. You are going to use it. It’s my present for you. I was gonna give it to you before you left to MIT but… well. Now you can have it. What do you say?”

“I… it’s too much, dad. I mean, thank you but…”

“You know, we can finish those driving lessons in this car. You can use it to drive Morgan around when you are looking after her. You can use it to visit us once you are gone to start college.”

Peter is planning to eventually go to MIT like he had originally planned, and Tony knows it and now he is manipulating him to accept the car and Peter knows it, but he also likes it so with a resigned smile he goes to hug Tony. 

“Thank you, dad. It’s perfect.”

“You are welcome, Pete. So, what do you say we get started on this, huh?”

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

Once they start working on a new project together, there is literally no one who can take them out of the workshop for a few days at least, so with AC/DC in the background, they start to work and Tony uses this opportunity to ask Peter about his friends. “So… have you spoken to Ned and MJ?”

¤¤¤

It had barely been a week since it all happened and it was still crazy to think about. Tony and Peter keep working on the car but also leave to spend time with Morgan and the rest. The entire team spends most of the time together catching up on everything, sharing stories and cooking a lot of food. While they are distracted, Peter decides he needs to talk with Morgan, just the two of them, like they used to do before. Besides, Tony was planning on cooking that Italian recipe from his mom, but only for Pepper, May, Peter and Morgan. He wanted to do a special lunch just for them and he had asked Peter and Morgan to help him cook. So Peter was on his way to talk with Morgan before Tony called them both to help him prepare it. 

He went looking for her and found her in her room, well, the one that was supposed to be hers, they still needed to update it for her. It was a work in progress, the same with the compound and the rest of the rooms. For now, she was sleeping with her parents, which seemed to work for all of them since they didn’t want to let her out of their sights. They had already missed so much and they didn’t want to miss more. They were all still a little wary of leaving Morgan’s side and Peter could understand that. He had been there. Morgan was about to be protected by Tony in his full Irondad mode. 

She was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed, holding onto her Iron Man plushie, her head leaning on the wall and Peter could tell by her eyes that she was deep in thought. He used this little moment to appreciate how similar she was to Tony and Pepper, the little curve of her nose and the little freckles around them were all Pepper’s. Her hair and that glint of playfulness and curiosity in her eyes was all Tony, but also, most of her mannerisms were May’s too, the way she held herself and played with her hands when she was deep in thought like she is now. 

He knocks softly on the door to draw her attention and she immediately opens wide her eyes, being caught by surprise, when she realizes is Peter, her posture relaxes a little. 

“Hi,” She says while she smiles at him. “What are you doing here?”

“Hey, Momo,” Peter says while walking inside the room, taking the Spiderman plushie on the bed and sitting next to her. “No reason. I just wanted to talk to you, like the old times.”

“Old times? You mean last week?” She said with a bit of sarcasm that just screamed _Stark._

“Yeah.” Peter chuckles. “It doesn’t feel like it, though. It seems like just yesterday I was calling your name in your dreams asking you to remember me and now we are both sitting here, waiting for dad to make his secret pasta recipe.”

“I really thought I was going insane when you did that. Who would have known you had all the answers I was looking for?”

“Okay, I can admit it was a little bit creepy to reach out to you like that” He laughs “But in my defense I was trapped and my options were limited”

“I know” Morgan laughs too “Thank you. It’s weird how it all happened. It seems like just last night I found you in my dreams like you said and now…”

“Now you have your entire superhero family here with you. I told you we would always be back for you”

“You did?” Morgan asks, confused. She doesn’t remember Peter telling her that. “When?”

“Before I sent you through that portal, 7 years ago”

She hits him playfully in the arm before laughing “Well, I obviously don’t remember that. And yeah it’s a little overwhelming” 

“I know. Everything is about to change.” Peter tells her. “But for the better. This love that bonds us together is stronger than anything and I know we’ll get through this.”

They stay in silence for a bit until Morgan asks. “So… did you talk to them? Ned and MJ?” 

Peter had told Morgan about his friends while they were still practicing for Morgan to create the portal. He told her that he kept an eye on them, they had gone to college and moved on with their lives, since they didn’t remember Peter, but once everything was back to normal Morgan assumed he would have contacted them. 

“Uh…” Peter starts hesitantly. ”I did. I… uh, well, not exactly, Ned tried to call me first, but I didn’t answer because I was so nervous and it was just so recent and I didn’t know what to do or what to say… but then I talked with dad and he convinced me to call him back. So I did. And he is coming over next week. MJ too. They both want to see me and they can’t believe they forgot about me. I mean I explained everything and they know what happened but… it’s not the same.” Peter finishes with a sad smile, trying to hide his disappointment of his friends growing up when he didn’t. Trying to pretend everything is okay when it isn’t. 

So Morgan does what any good little sister would do. She cheers him up using his own words against him. “Well, to quote some advice someone really smart once said to me,” She starts and clears her throat “_‘Everything is about to change for the better.’_ And I think he is right. I’m sure your friends can’t wait to see you again. And it will be different between you but not bad, you can learn new things about each other.” Morgan says with a lot of confidence for her age. “Also, I don’t think the age gap is an issue. I mean, technically you are like 15 years older than me and you are one of my closest friends. You are my brother.”

Peter looks up at her with a real smile this time. “Yeah, I _guess_ you are right.”

“Oh, I _know_ I’m right.” She smiles triumphantly “You’ll see.”

“You know, you have a very contagious smile,” Peter says also smiling while standing up and helping Morgan to her feet. “Okay, come on. What do you say I tell you another story? Before dad calls us to help with lunch”

“Sure, what kind of story?”

“Now, this is one of my most secured secrets. I have been waiting years, literally years to find the right moment to talk about this and share it with the team and I think this is it. I haven’t even told dad about it and I’m sure he is the one who will laugh the most”

“What is it about?” Morgan asks curiously, whatever it is, with that introduction, she really wants to know.

“Have you ever heard about Captain America’s PSA?” He says with a wide smile and a hint of mischief in his eyes, so Morgan can tell that whatever story is behind that smile, it must be really good and really humiliating for poor Steve, so naturally, she smiles back at her bother, takes his hand and leaves the room towards the living room where the entire team is, and where she has no doubt Peter is about to share a very embarrassing memory about the captain. 

“Hello everyone” Peter greets them as he arrives with Morgan and draws the attention of the room. They all see them and greet them with smiles. “I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time. I’ve always wanted to share this with you but I was waiting for the right time and now we are all here together at last and I think you are all ready to see it”

That catches the interest of the entire room, Tony stands up to be in the middle of Peter and Morgan to ask “Okay, what is this about kiddo?”

Peter winks at Morgan and answers “Dad, you are gonna love this.” He pushes both Tony and Morgan to sit on the couch with him. “FRIDAY? Can you please play those PSA I told you about?”

“Of course Peter. I have 13 videos stored in my database, would you like me to play them all?”

Tony looks at Peter with an implied question about what is happening but Peter just shrugs with a smile and answers the AI “Please FRIDAY.” 

Steve’s videos start to play, the title _‘Rappin’ with Cap’_ has everyone cackling already and then, in all his patriotic look, he stands there giving advice and talking about lunch, illegal fireworks, a healthy diet, how sexual reproduction works, detention and even the importance of math. They are all laughing so loud, some of them are fighting to catch their breaths for laughing so hard and the poor Captain starts to blush so red he needs to cover his face of the embarrassment while the rest of the team playfully makes fun of him, especially Tony, for even thinking it was a good idea to make those videos for the kids. 

Morgan can’t help but laugh out loud too, she has one of the biggest smiles and it is not just because those videos were hilarious and Peter’s laugh is also very contagious, but because she realizes she is sitting in the lap of her dad while he is holding her, surrounded by her family, making fun of _freaking_ Captain America while waiting to cook an Italian recipe from her grandmother with her dad and her brother. 

There is a lot of love around, she imagined all this happiness and she finally has it, her dreams became true, that place she kept in her heart for when she found what was missing, it was finally there, it was her family. 

The future never looked so bright. 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is it, thank you to everyone for reading and supporting this story, let me know if you liked it or just your thoughts about it <3  
It took me forever to write but I hope you enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> The plot is a little crazy and i just hope it makes sense when you read it.  
I already have a plan for the story but i don't know when i will be able to write all of it, so have a little patience with me, i'll try to update as soon as i can.  
Thanks for reading <3  
Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it.


End file.
